


Love Enough For Three

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Hospital Scenes, M/M, Marrow and Jaune hatch a plan, Multi, Nothing explicit, Nothing gruesome, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, bedroom shenanigans, finally OT3 baby!, interaction rather than action I guess, not graphic though, post vol7, reference to past relationship, reference to that fight, this is really just loads of conversations, we will get to the OT3 eventually, well slowish anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Qrow blames both himself and James for Clover's situation.James blames himself too, for that and also for almost everything else that has happened.Maybe the three of them, together, can find the peace which they—and everyone else—deserve.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 85
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this comes from the Moody Blues song, [New Horizons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iF2__-K8qFo), which I guess is also appropriate 🙂

It had been three days since they brought Clover back to Atlas.

  


Of course he was dead. Technically, anyway. Although a mere detail like that didn't concern the medical team assigned to him. They knew Atlas was equal to this challenge.

Qrow had knelt in the snow, staring, as they bustled around his prone form. Keeping his temperature down, stemming the flow of blood, minimising brain damage.

Then they were gone. Clover was gone. All that remained was the flattened, bloody snow, and a desperate man slumped on the ground, his knees drawn up to his chin, as he gazed blindly out into the tundra.

  


It was proven that Qrow did not deliver the blow which had killed Clover. Now the war with Salem was over, the idiocy of the martial law plan was left behind. Their enemy had been defeated, and the new battle commenced. The battle to integrate Mantle with Atlas, so that all citizens might share in the wealth that Dust brought.

Change had come, and swiftly. The existing council was disbanded, and the military separated from the Academy with immediate effect. The intention was clear— radical change was essential, and had to start at once.

The army were no longer in absolute power. A temporary council comprised of military and civilian individuals was convened, and the work of the peace commenced.

  


The work to mend Clover, to recover his consciousness from wherever it currently resided, was ongoing. He was in a stable coma; this was apparently a good thing. After hours of surgery, where his wounds were painstakingly mended, stitch by tiny stitch. Now he rested in a bed in the ICU, and the waiting began.

❖

For three days, Qrow had been on the brink of a breakdown of some kind. He had suffered from hypothermia from lying in the snow, curled into a ball, for several hours. After the initial treatment to raise his body temperature to normal, he refused to eat, and laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. It was not until Ruby— weeping silently, and Yang— shouting and swearing at him, had pushed their way into his room, that Qrow started to function again.

He also received another visitor.

"Jimmy! What the fuck— do you really think it's _your_ face I want to see right now?"

Qrow did not stand back to allow the General in, but he entered all the same, closing the door behind him. He took Qrow's arm, guiding him back into the living room. After a momentary resistance, Qrow allowed himself to be led.

James gently pushed Qrow onto the sofa. "I've been worried about you, Qrow." There was nothing but concern in his face as he looked down at the huntsman.

Qrow looked across the room. "It's not me you need to worry about. It's the man who almost died... who _actually_ died 'cause of your stupid orders—"

"I know, and you're right. I got things terribly wrong."

Qrow's eyes widened at James' words. He'd rarely heard the General admit a mistake so openly before. He peered up at James, taking in his tired eyes and creased brow.

"Well, that's a first. The distinguished General Ironwood confesses he ballsed it up."

The shadow of a smile flickered across James' face. "Not _quite_ the first time. Although that was a long time ago now."

Qrow's forehead wrinkled, his shoulders slumping further. "Sometimes feels like it never happened." His voice was muted as he lowered his eyes, staring at a point on the carpet. He sat back, startled, as James crouched before him.

"Qrow, I know things went... wrong for us, and that's something I've always regretted. I've never stopped caring for you, you know." His blue eyes looked into Qrow's face steadily.

Qrow leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. "Huh, well, you've got a funny way of showing it sometimes." His face softened a little as he added, "But yeah, me too. We... I only argued so much with you 'cause you wouldn't look after yourself. Stubborn bastard."

James smiled as he pushed himself to a standing position, rubbing his left knee as he did so. "Well, anyway, that's not why I'm here. Your nieces said you weren't eating, and they're worried. When... when Clover wakes up, you need to be well enough to visit. He's going to want to see his partner, after all."

Qrow gawped at James. "What? We're not—"

A wistful smile passed across the General's face. "He'll want to see you, Qrow. To know that you're well, and not blaming yourself for... anything. That's how he is."

Qrow's mouth twisted as he looked away. "He won't want to see me, ever again. It was my weapon... how could he even stand to be near me?" Hot tears stung his eyes, and he rubbed them away with the heel of his hand.

James noticed the gesture, and tried to ignore the pinching sensation in his gut.

"Well, just— take care of yourself, Qrow. For yourself... and for him."

James let himself out. Maybe he no longer had any right to advise Qrow, to show him that he cared about him... but if Qrow would look after himself for Clover's sake, that would have to be enough.

❖

Qrow decided he wanted to get the first visit out of the way. The medical wing was quiet, the calm atmosphere almost oppressive. The last time he'd seen Clover—

He signed in and went through the doorway of the ICU observation lounge, pushing the door shut behind him. He gripped the handle, reluctant to release it. If he let go, there would be nothing preventing him from crossing the room, and looking through the large window. To where Clover lay.

The bile rose in Qrow's throat, as images from the tundra flicked through his brain, like a pack of cards inexpertly shuffled by a novice magician. A fluttering succession of red and white, warm and cold. Clover's lifeblood seeping into the frigid snow.

He swallowed, and stepped forward slowly. In six paces he was at the glass, staring through at a scene he could barely comprehend. There was a transparent tent within the room, and inside that was a bed, surrounded by drip stands and medical equipment. Cables, tubes, lights blinking, numerical displays flashing, electronic beeping. And in the middle of it all, Clover. Looking smaller and paler than Qrow had ever seen him before.

The number of tubes going into his body was unexpected. Qrow hadn't known what he would see, when he was told Clover had survived. The leap in his chest at those words, the tears which had spilled again at the news, seemed fraudulent now. How could Clover ever be the man he was, after what had happened? _Wouldn't it have been better if he'd died?_

A surge of hatred and visceral anger rose within Qrow. His vision blurred; all he could see was a manic face, a stinging tail whipping frenziedly, a sickly purple glow. There was a buzzing in his ears, a cackling, high-pitched laugh which seemed to come at him from all sides, and then... silence, as his legs crumpled and he slid to the floor.

  


"So, Marrow, how's it going with blondie?" Elm looked over her shoulder as she entered the ICU observation room ahead of her colleague.

"Don't call him—" Marrow broke off as he saw Qrow slumped on the floor. Elm hurried forward, crouching over him.

"Qrow. Qrow!" She shook his shoulder gently. "Marrow, go and fetch—"

"'S alright, kid, I'm fine." Qrow's slurred voice stopped Marrow as he was about to leave the room.

"Oh no, he's not—"

"No, I'm not." Qrow sat up, Elm supporting him. "I just... kind of passed out, a bit."

The two Ace Ops exchanged a look.

"We haven't seen you since... for a few days, Qrow. Are you... I mean, how are things?"

Qrow looked at Elm. "That is a fucking stupid question."

She bit her lip. "I know, I'm sorry. I just... we were all horrified by what happened, but we know it wasn't your fault."

Qrow struggled to his feet, swaying a little as he did so.

"Doesn't really matter about fault now, does it? The result's the same." He glanced back through the glass to Clover's still figure in the bed.

"We just came to see how things were." Marrow's tail hung slackly as he followed Qrow's gaze.

"As you can see, he's been better." Qrow laughed bitterly. "Anyway, I'm going. Can't do anything here." He shrugged Elm's hand from his shoulder.

"Qrow, you don't seem well yourself. Shall I call someone?" Elm's usually smiling face was concerned as she looked at the huntsman.

"I'm alright, kid. Just need a bite to eat." He walked out into the corridor, his gait slightly unsteady. Marrow took a step after him, and Qrow wafted a hand at him. "'S alright, I'm good."

Marrow turned to Elm, his eyebrows raised. Elm shrugged her shoulders. "What can you do? He's a strange guy."

Marrow nodded, joining her at the window. They gazed silently at their colleague.

"D'you reckon he'll make it?"

Elm put an arm about Marrow's shoulders, squeezing gently. "He's tough, and they've patched him up good. It's only... they don't know yet if the brain was damaged, I think."

Marrow's tail, which had wagged slightly at her comforting arm, was now still again. He placed a hand on the glass.

"C'mon, boss, you can do it. You're lucky, remember?"

After a few more minutes of silent contemplation, they turned wordlessly from the window, and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days, Clover's colleagues checked in on him when they had time. There were still Grimm to dispose of, and these were emboldened by the fears and anxieties of the populace. Missions continued, briefings and debriefings were held, and those who had taken on the task of bringing a fragile peace to the land, were working tirelessly.

His condition did not alter for many days. After a fortnight, the plastic tent was removed. After a further three weeks, Clover was moved from the ICU to a standard room. He was now able to receive visitors, although in his comatose state, in was uncertain whether he was aware of them.

  


James had asked to be notified as soon as Clover was moved. When he received the call, he closed his computer and shrugged his arms into his jacket. Buttoning it as he went, he hurried to the medical wing, trying to damp down the anticipation he felt. This was a small step in the recovery process; for a long time, James had wondered if Clover would ever reach this point.

The General was now part of the ruling Council, though his word carried no more weight than any other. His fall from dominance had been celebrated by some, and he did not decry them. James knew his hubris had led Atlas to the brink of destruction, and that much of the suffering experienced both before and after Salem's defeat, could be laid at his door. It had been the most chastening period of his life, and he was prepared to walk away from all he knew, to distance himself from those whose lives had been shattered. This was a solace he had not been permitted.

"General, not everyone likes the idea, but we need you. Your knowledge, your experience. And you need to bear the brunt of what has to be done. You need to help fix this mess." Robyn Hill was not afraid of James, and was happy to set out the situation plainly. Her violet eyes scrutinised him closely. "Basically, you owe it to Mantle. You can't walk away from the situation you've created."

James was working on his humility. It wasn't a natural fit for his confident, sometimes bull-headed, personality. But he was trying, and those he now worked with were satisfied.

After signing in at the desk, he reached Clover's room. The door was ajar and he pushed it open a little more, peering around the edge. Save for the patient, the room was empty.

James took a deep breath, and approached the bed. His Captain, the man whose progress he had followed, who had followed him—almost blindly, some might say—lay peacefully on the bed. There were fewer tubes, fewer machines... although it was still a shock to see him. A man formerly full of vigour, who radiated charm and energy. Now motionless, his skin almost waxen, his chest moving imperceptibly.

James tentatively brushed Clover's hand where it lay on the white bedspread. The skin was cool, the fingers remaining still under James' touch. He looked at Clover's face, the wrenching twist in his gut impossible to ignore. It was painful to see his subordinate in this condition— the knowledge that his own actions had been partially responsible sharpened the knife even more.

James twisted it further as he finally admitted to himself— his feelings for Clover were not merely those of a work colleague. The blade pushed home with the realisation that Qrow cared for Clover too... even if he wasn't prepared to admit it, yet.

_I don't cry_. James was a liar to himself, as one hand rubbed furiously at his eyes, while the other still rested on the bed, barely touching Clover's fingers.

❖

"It is said that coma patients are aware of their surroundings, to some extent." Vine regarded Clover, his face as impassive as his words. "It is also said that speaking to the patient, as though they are awake, can be beneficial."

Harriet snorted. "If you prattle on like you normally do, he'll be bored to death in no time."

Vine stared at her, and her hand flew to her mouth. "Shit, that was not a good thing to say."

"I agree. We must be positive." He adjusted the angle of his chair slightly. "Now, Clover, would you like to hear about my day? I woke at zero seven hundred hours as usual, and breakfasted in the common room. Today I selected my special muesli mix and—"

"By the Brothers, Vine, he'd make a point of not waking up even if he could, if he has to listen to much more of that! Captain... Clover, I don't blame you for sleeping through this. Vine has many excellent qualities but I'm sure even he would say—in a long-winded, roundabout way—that natural, entertaining conversation isn't one of them. No, shut up, Vine," as her colleague was about to interrupt. "You're playing a supporting role, here. Now then, let's tell him a joke."

Vine stared at Harriet as though she had gone mad.

Harriet looked thoughtful. "Right then, here's one. _Knock, knock_."

"What do you mean, knock knock?"

"Oh for Dust's sake, Vine, you have to say _Who's there?_ Then I say _something_ , and you say _something who_? And then I do the punchline."

Vine looked at her blankly.

"Just follow me, okay? Right, _Knock, knock_."

" _Who's there?_ " Vine's reply was hesitant as he gazed at Clover.

" _Boo_."

" _Boo who?_ " Vine was not enjoying this. _I have no idea what I'm saying._

" _There's no need to cry, it's only a joke._ " Harriet sat back, a look of triumph on her face.

The silence in the room was only disturbed by the quiet noises of the machinery. Vine looked at Harriet, his eyebrows knitted. "I wasn't crying, I just—"

"Oh, never mind. Did he react at all?"

"Not a flicker, sadly."

"Well, we tried." Harriet patted Clover's hand awkwardly. "Sorry it wasn't very funny. I think I need a new partner for my double act."

The room was quiet, as they both regarded the man in the bed.

"So Clover, as I was saying... for breakfast I had my special muesli, and a glass of spirulina which as you know is a good source of vitamins and minerals..."

Harriet opened her mouth to interrupt, but she sat back with a sigh. Maybe part of what Vine was saying would cut through the coma and land in Clover's brain. And at least Vine could talk at length...

❖

"I dunno, Marrow. I don't know him as well as you do."

Jaune hung back in the corridor, as Marrow paused with his hand on the door handle. "That's okay. If there's two of us, we can have a conversation and he can listen. Much easier than me sitting there by myself, as Elm couldn't make it this morning."

Jaune moved a little closer, glancing up and down the corridor. "Hmm, so I'm second choice after Elm, is that it?" He looked into his boyfriend's face, smiling at the look of alarm there.

"What? No, don't be— oh, you're having a laugh, right?"

Jaune risked a quick kiss. "Uh yeah, you dope. I hope we both know the score here." He placed his palm against the other's chest, his lips brushing against Marrow's once more.

Marrow's tail began to beat against the door as the kiss deepened, then he pulled back. "Jaune! You'll get us into trouble." His urgent whisper carried along the corridor, which was fortunately still empty.

Jaune ran a hand through his blond hair. "Sorry, you're just so kissable."

Marrow turned towards the door, grinning despite himself. "Tell me that again later." He pushed the door open and went in.

"At least he's out of the tent thing; this is much better." Marrow pulled an extra chair over to the bed.

Jaune stood to one side. "Better, really? He looks dreadful."

Marrow raised a finger to his mouth. "No, honestly, he's looking a lot better now," he said firmly.

"Ah, right, of course." Jaune tried to sound more positive as he took a seat. "Hi, Clover. It's Jaune. Sorry I haven't been in before, but we're a bit run off our feet at the moment."

"It's true, boss. Plenty to do, so any time you're ready, just let me know. We can find something to keep you busy, no problem."

"Uh, we heard how Vine kept you entertained the other day." Jaune grinned. Harriet had lost no time in retelling the tale, with suitable embellishments.

"Yeah, we can tell you all about our breakfast if you like!" Marrow's voice was cheerful as he watched Clover's face.

A frown briefly creased Clover's smooth forehead.

"Did you see that!" Marrow leaned forward excitedly. "He screwed up his forehead when I said about breakfast."

"I think maybe he doesn't want to hear it. Listening to what other people eat, when you're being fed through a tube, is probably no fun."

"That's true. And listening to Vine talk doesn't come under the _fun_ column, believe me. I mean, he's a great guy, but _so many words_."

Clover's lips twitched as he lay still in the bed. Marrow and Jaune continued to chat about everyday inconsequential things, laughing as they related some of the activities of their colleagues. There was the faintest hint of a smile on Clover's lips, but neither noticed. Their gaze rarely left the other's face as they sat either side of his bed, each holding a still hand in theirs.

❖

"Salutations, Captain!" Penny's voice rang out brightly in the small room. "Ruby and I have come to brighten your day!"

Ruby looked nervously at the bed. She wasn't certain she should be here, but Penny had assured her it was acceptable.

"He has spoken very highly of you and your colleagues. I think it would be constructive if you were to talk about something the captain might find interesting. What did you do at work today, for example?"

Ruby glanced from Penny to Clover, before clearing her throat. "We had a good day today, Clover. There was a report of a Centinel nest not far from the Mantle wall, so me, Weiss and Uncle Qrow went to investigate. It was a large nest and some of them were the biggest I've seen, but Uncle Qrow said he'd seen bigger ones when—"

Ruby stopped abruptly and stared at Clover. Penny was examining him closely too.

"I believe Captain Ebi may have reacted to something you said!"

"I saw his eyelid twitch, I'm certain." Ruby continued, her voice faltering a little. "So when Uncle Qrow— there it is again!"

"You are correct, Ruby. It would seem when you mention your uncle, there is a response. Shall I call a nurse?"

"Wait a minute, let's try some more." Ruby carried on with her tale, and it was evident that each mention of Qrow's name was followed by a faint flicker of Clover's eyelids.

"And that was it, we'd got them all." Ruby hesitated, biting her lip. "He's in a pretty bad way, Clover. He blames himself for what happened, and he's so, so sorry..."

Ruby's words were rewarded by an imperceptible pressure from Clover's fingers against her hand.

"He can hear me! I'm sure of it!" Ruby beamed at Penny, who was almost levitating with excitement.

"This is splendid news! We must inform the staff, and the General, and... everyone!"

Ruby stood, leaning forward over the bed.

"We're going now, Clover. Everyone needs to know that you're... getting better. Especially Uncle Qrow." After a moment's hesitation, she kissed him softly on the forehead, and turned to follow Penny from the room.

Clover lay still, the room returning to its peaceful state as the door clicked shut.

A solitary tear seeped from beneath one eyelid, tracing a path down the side of his face.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ruby informed Qrow of what she and Penny had seen during their hospital visit, she couldn't understand why he wasn't more pleased.

"But it must mean Clover's starting to get properly better." She tugged on his arm in her enthusiasm. "It's such good news!"

"Yeah, kiddo, you're right. Sorry, it's been a long day." He hugged her in an absent-minded way.

"Well, when are you going to see him?"

"Tomorrow. I'll go tomorrow."

Ruby had to be content with that.

After she'd gone, Qrow went to the bathroom and washed his face. He glanced in the mirror, before turning to dry himself on a towel.

_Why aren't I relieved? Ecstatic? Or even a little bit happy?_

Qrow was frightened. Of course he'd wanted Clover to wake up, to recover... but now it seemed to be happening, he was scared.

_He'll hate me. He won't want to see me. He'll blame me for everything... and he'd be right._

Not completely right, Qrow's more objective side argued. James played his part, too.

_Yeah, Jimmy. If he'd acted reasonably..._

Qrow's bitter anger was forcing its way to the surface again, even though he knew James was penitent. Knew he was trying hard to be better, to listen.

_Too late for Clover._

Qrow paced back and forth in his small room, rubbing at the rings on his fingers absent-mindedly. He hadn't seen anything of James recently. Filling his days with missions, patrols, _anything—_ it was the only way he'd got through each twenty-four hours. To work himself so hard that sleep—if not peace—came quickly every night. _Why couldn't Jimmy have seen sense sooner?_

There was no answer to that question.

 _I'll go now_. _Get it over with_.

❖

The door of Clover's room was slightly open, the lights within dimmed due to the lateness of the hour. Qrow tried to steady his breathing as he pushed the door wide, stopping on the threshold as he saw the General seated beside the bed. _Of course, he had to be here. Just my luck._

James lifted his head slowly as Qrow entered, flinching at the expression on the huntsman's face.

"Thought you'd get in first, Jimmy? Get your side of the story over?"

James stood up, taking a step as if to approach Qrow.

"Don't bother. I'm not staying."

But Qrow didn't move. The anger he'd been harbouring now rose within him unbidden, and the General was an ideal target. Qrow's eyes were fixed on Clover, whose face was still pale and thinner than it should be. There were too many tubes, too many machines. It had been weeks, and Clover looked as far from healed as ever. _I've done this, and Jimmy's done this, and everything's fucked up._

James' eyes were riveted on Qrow's face, a look of desperation in them. Qrow glanced at him. _Good. He deserves to suffer. I said he'd take the fall..._

"Hurts to see him, doesn't it, Jimmy?" Qrow almost spat his name out. "Being in here bring back happy memories for you?"

"Qrow—"

"Don't you fucking speak to me!" Qrow's distraught voice echoed around the small room. "Look at him! He's worse than dead, and it's your fault! Why did you have to—"

James took another step towards Qrow. "I didn't want this!" His raised voice had an edge to it that Qrow hadn't heard before.

"I didn't want this," James repeated, his voice wavering.

"Well, it's what you've got!" Qrow couldn't stop himself from snarling at the General.

James opened his mouth to reply, when they were interrupted by a nurse.

"I must ask you both to leave. Raised voices are not what is needed here." They held the door open, regarding the two men sternly. James glanced at Qrow, then exited the room, murmuring, "I'm very sorry," as he passed the nurse. After a moment, and a fleeting look back at the bed, Qrow left too.

Neither man had noticed Clover's eyelids flutter open momentarily, before drifting shut once more.

James had paused in the corridor. "Qrow, please—"

His outstretched hand was brushed away as Qrow pushed past him.

"I need a drink." The muttered words were meant for no-one, but James heard them.

"No, no, Qrow! You can't—"

"I can do what the fuck I want. I'm not your poodle." He walked away from James, shoulders hunched.

James hurried after Qrow, catching him by the shoulder. Inhaling deeply, he said, "He wouldn't want you to."

Qrow turned slowly, his glistening eyes staring up into James' face. "That's... that's a low one, even for you."

"But it's true, Qrow. Look, come with me. Let me make you some coffee..."

Qrow's shoulders slumped. _I can't fight any more. Just take me somewhere and leave me to die..._

James took Qrow's elbow and steered him purposefully along the corridors, into the lift, and finally to the door of his quarters. He tapped his scroll against the panel and nudged Qrow inside.

"Come and sit down, I'll put the coffee on."

Qrow pulled his arm away from the General's grasp, walking away to the far side of the room. He gazed out of the large window, the lights of Atlas spread out in a spangled carpet before him. All Qrow could see was his reflection in the glass— a frowning, lined face staring back at him, red eyes searching for something that wasn't there.

The sound of the General's footsteps jolted Qrow from his reverie. He turned away from the window, taking the proffered mug of coffee without meeting James' eyes. James sighed, and retreated to sit on one of the two long sofas positioned either side of the low table.

"You can sit down, you know."

Qrow growled something which may have been, "Thank you," but James thought was more probably, "Fuck you." He gazed at Qrow, his brows knitting together.

"Qrow, hate me if you want, but... believe me, I only went there this evening because I was so relieved there had been some progress. I had no ulterior motive, no plan..." He picked up his mug and stared at it. "I just wanted to tell him I was sorry."

There was silence in the room as both men looked anywhere but at each other.

"I don't hate you." Qrow's muttered words were almost missed by the General, who was caught up in his own, turbulent thoughts.

James cast a look at Qrow, who was frowning at his drink. "That is welcome news. Although I wouldn't blame you, if you did. You hold me responsible for what happened, and you're right to do so." His formal tone softened, as he continued, "Trust me, Qrow. If for one second I had known how things would play out, my decisions would have been very different. I would never intentionally cause harm to you... or him."

Qrow did not answer. He flicked a glance at James, finally saying, "Hmph, fair enough. Easy to say that now, though." He regarded the General through narrowed eyes, before adding with a sigh, "Can I use the bathroom?"

James blinked. "Of course; you know where it is." The faintest flush coloured his cheeks.

Qrow placed his mug on the table with a clatter, standing abruptly. He crossed the room and left James alone.

The General fetched a cloth from the kitchen to wipe up the spill from Qrow's mug. He stood by the table, chewing on his lip, before the sound of the toilet flushing brought him back to the moment. After returning the cloth, he glanced towards the bathroom. A few minutes passed, and Qrow had not reappeared.

James approached the bathroom door. "Qrow, are you okay?"

There was the sound of running water, splashing into silence. Qrow opened the door, his face damp and his eyes puffy.

"What?" He stared into James' face.

"It's alright to be worried, Qrow. We both are." He rested a hand on the other's shoulder.

At the light touch, Qrow felt his remaining energy, fuelled by the pent-up anger which had now evaporated, seep from his body. His knees sagged, and James caught him before he crumpled to the floor.

"You look completely exhausted. Come and lie down."

Qrow made no protest as the General supported him into the bedroom. He sank onto the wide bed, and James hefted his legs up as he lay down.

"Jimmy."

 _No-one else has ever called me that. Only you._ James looked down at Qrow, whose mouth was twisted into a rueful smile.

"I just keep crapping on your life, don't I?" Qrow half-covered his mouth as he yawned widely.

James swallowed. "You keep me on my toes, Qrow. It was one of the—" He broke off, rubbing his hand through his hair. "Why don't you stay here for a bit? Let me—"

James pulled off Qrow's boots, as the huntsman shifted on the bed.

"Look, you don't need to... I _am_ a bit tired... just a few minutes..." Qrow's voice faded into a mutter as his eyes flickered shut. James put his boots tidily in the corner of the room, before walking back to the living room to collect the coffee mugs.

When he returned to the bedroom, James smiled as he regarded the man on the bed. Qrow had rolled onto his side, knees drawn up a little, one hand clutching a fistful of bedspread. Opening a cupboard quietly, the General withdrew a thick blanket and draped it carefully over the sleeping huntsman. He paused for a moment, scratching his fingers through his beard, before treading softly to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

Qrow had spent nights uncounted in his bedroom, sharing the bed, sharing so many pleasurable moments. James pushed those memories as far away as he could, as he edged cautiously into the bed and turned his back on Qrow. _He's such a contrary so-and-so, but it feels good to have him here again, even though..._

James knew from too many thwarted hopes, he should expect nothing from this evening. He'd prevented Qrow turning back to the bottle, and that had to be enough, for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Winter decided to look in on Clover before she started work. She was relieved to no longer be confined to a hospital room herself, and her fingers brushed across her nose, tracing the scar which she knew would never completely disappear.

The medical wing was quiet as she approached Clover's room. Winter hoped he would be more responsive than he was on her last visit, but steeled herself for disappointment. She knew how long recoveries like this could be.

She set her coffee down on the table alongside the bed. The steam drifted in lazy curls from its surface, the bitter odour softened by the caramel syrup she always added. Drawing up a chair, she sat down, tucking the tails of her jacket tidily out of the way.

"Good morning, Ebi. I gather you're feeling a little better today? That is good to hear." Winter reached for her coffee, taking an appreciative sip before setting it down again. Her sharp eyes noticed the slightest twitch of Clover's nostrils.

"Oh, do you like the smell of my coffee? I'm sorry you can't have any, but I will buy you the biggest cup of coffee there is, once you are awake. You can even have whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles on it, if you like." She gulped down a small sob, as her voice broke. "Please wake up, Ebi. I miss you, more than I imagined I would." Winter coughed loudly, and took Clover's still hand between her own.

"We have always had a good working relationship. I have valued you as a colleague, and more recently, as a friend." Her thumb stroked the back of his hand, and Winter studied the pattern she traced on his skin. The room was still, and she continued, her voice quiet. "The way we performed our jobs, the way we interacted with our colleagues... I can see now, the deficiencies that led to. In the end, you have to care for those around you. It gives you the strength to carry on, even when all seems lost."

Winter felt Clover's fingers move beneath her hand. His face remained expressionless.

"You must have been told already, but... we won, Ebi. She has gone— for good, unless the fates are playing a very cruel game with us. And now, we have much work to do. So, no more slacking, soldier! Time for you to return to duty." She gave a tremulous laugh as she removed one hand to take up her coffee again.

"You see how everything has changed... even I am making jokes now." Winter considered his face as she drank. _There was definitely a movement of his lips, there. What a pity I don't have anything else funny to say._

"Although it wasn't a very good one, was it? Perhaps I should ask Weiss to bring Yang, maybe she could say some amusing things to entertain you."

Clover's lips twitched once more, and his fingers moved under hers.

"This is a very good sign, and I hope you will join us again soon, Ebi. I need to debrief you, and that won't be a five minute job." She patted his hand, her gaze resting on Clover's face, before getting to her feet.

Winter pushed the chair away from the bed. "I have to go now, but I'll come again soon. I hope that will be okay with you?"

A brief flutter of the eyelids was her answer. She stooped over the bed. "Keep going, Clover. There are a lot of people who want you to be well again." Deciding against a kiss to his forehead, she gently squeezed one shoulder, before taking her cup and leaving the room.

❖

James lay as still as he could. The alarm had sounded and he had to start his day, but Qrow was making this rather difficult. The huntsman had gravitated towards the warmth of the other man overnight, and instead of a handful of bedspread, Qrow's fingers were now curled around a bunched up ball of James' pyjama top. His head rested against the General's shoulder, and although James wanted nothing more than to slip an arm around Qrow and pull him close, he knew he couldn't do that. So he lay stiffly in his bed, pondering on how to nudge Qrow into wakefulness without embarrassing either of them.

Qrow decided the matter for him. With a yawn, he opened his eyes, the reality of his situation taking a moment to crystallise in his brain.

_What in Dust's name am I doing here?_

_I need to move, now._

_But he's so warm..._

"'Morning." Qrow's early-morning voice, huskier than usual, made James jump where he lay.

"You're awake! Gods, Qrow, I'm so sorry, but this wasn't —"

"Relax, Jimmy, it's fine."

"It is?"

"C'mon, it's not like this hasn't happened before."

James swallowed. "That was when we were... look, I need to get up."

Qrow was frowning deeply. "Hold on a minute. I was really angry with you, wasn't I? Like, _really_ angry?"

James' lips twitched as he peered down at Qrow.

"You were. Incandescently, I'd say. But—" James thought for a moment. "It seemed like you lost interest. As though it was too taxing to maintain it."

Qrow shifted a little, but didn't make any effort to move away.

"How do you— are you still angry, Qrow? I wouldn't blame you, if you were."

There was a short silence, then Qrow said, "I can't be bothered to be that angry all the time; it's just too much like hard work." He squinted up at James. "Not sure you're worth it, Jimmy."

James sensed the smirk in Qrow's voice. _Gods, he's an infuriating man, but it does feel good to have him here._ He thrust that thought away.

"I'm glad to hear that, Qrow. If you recall, we were sent away by the nurse for shouting in Clover's room."

"Ah." Qrow's face flushed, and there was a squirming sensation in his gut. "That wasn't good."

"No, it wasn't. I was thinking we should go back there this morning, and apologise."

"To the nurse? Will they still be on duty?"

"Maybe, but we should apologise to Clover, too."

Qrow pulled away and peered at him. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. He may well have been aware of what was said."

"Shit."

"Quite." James swung his feet onto the floor. "I will use the bathroom first, if I may."

  


James returned to the bedroom to see Qrow sitting up in bed, hugging his knees and frowning. He looked up as James entered the room, his brow clearing.

"You never went back to wearing those stuffy Atlas pyjamas!"

James paused in the doorway. One of the things he loved about Qrow was the way he said what was on his mind, with very little preamble. It had led to some odd conversations in the past.

"After you told me I looked like an old man wearing those buttoned tops, I never wore them again." He didn't add that the soft t-shirts he now wore in bed reminded him of Qrow. That was an unnecessary piece of information to share.

Qrow smiled. "So I did have an effect on you, after all."

"It would seem so." James risked a small smile of his own. "But you should get ready now, Qrow. I can do some toast here, if you like, and we can visit Clover before we start work." He went to the kitchen and began taking out plates and glasses for breakfast. Qrow scooted across the bed, wishing he hadn't slept in his clothes.

_If Clover opens his eyes I don't want him seeing a scarecrow by his bed._ Qrow grinned inwardly at the idea of being a scarecrow, as he stripped off in the bathroom, hoping a shower would make him a bit more presentable.

The smell of toasting bread drew Qrow from the bathroom, wrapped in James' dark blue bathrobe and rubbing his hair with a towel.

"I could put up with this every morning." Qrow's hands stilled as he entered the kitchen, face colouring as he realised what he'd said. "I mean—"

"Yes, Qrow, it's a very soft robe. Would you like some toast?"

_Sometimes, Jimmy's formality is just what's needed._

Qrow took the plate thankfully, leaning against the counter as he munched the toast. James, still in his pyjamas, ate the last mouthful of his second slice, and finished his juice. "I'll go and dress now; help yourself to more toast if you want." He smiled at Qrow, and went into the bedroom.

Qrow finished his breakfast, a thoughtful frown on his face. _It would be so easy to slip back into this, and maybe Jimmy is a bit more relaxed these days..._

Then his thoughts turned to the man lying in the hospital bed. How they had seemed to be drawing closer, before... _it_ had happened. Rogue tears prickled at his eyelids as he went to find his clothes. If there had ever been a chance of something developing between Clover and himself, that calamitous day had surely guaranteed it could never happen now.

  


James finished dressing and stood before the mirror on the front of his wardrobe. He smoothed his hair, before adjusting his belt and pulling on his gloves. Qrow appeared behind him, tugging on his cape to straighten it. James turned round, pausing for a moment before saying, "Let me." He smoothed the cape into place, folding down Qrow's collar and patting it.

"There, that's better."

"You always were a mother hen, Jimmy."

"Come now, Qrow, there's no harm in looking presentable."

"You're right." Qrow glanced in the mirror, running his hands haphazardly through his hair. "Right, I'm done."

James sighed, a smile crossing his face as they headed for the door.

❖

There was a different nurse on duty, so further apologies to the staff were not possible. James opened the door quietly, peering in before entering the room. Qrow followed one step behind.

The room was peaceful, as always. _We should try and keep it that way_. Qrow walked to the far side of the bed, pulling a chair closer. The slight scrape of the legs across the floor sounded far louder than it should.

James took a seat by the opposite side of the bed, shifting to get comfortable. He knocked against the bed frame as he did so, jolting it slightly.

"Careful, Jimmy!" Qrow frowned at the General, before almost falling from his chair as Clover spoke.

"Don't fight again." The dry whisper was the sweetest sound either man had ever heard. They both leaned forward eagerly.

"Cloves! You're awake?" Qrow wasn't sure, as the patient's eyes were still closed.

"But you can hear us, Clover?" James pressed the patient's hand as he craned forward even more.

"Yeah. But don't shout. Didn't like that."

Tears sprang to Qrow's eyes. Without thinking, he picked up Clover's hand and kissed the knuckles. "I'm sorry... for the shouting. For— everything."

One of Clover's fingers rubbed Qrow's cheek. His eyes opened, brow furrowing slightly as he gazed at Qrow. "'S okay, Qrow." His head turned on the pillow towards James. "Sir." He squeezed the General's hand lightly.

"Captain... Clover... There is so much I want to say to you, when you're stronger. But to reiterate what Qrow said— I too am sorry, for everything that happened."

"'S alright." Clover's raspy reply was accompanied by the smallest of smiles.

Qrow spluttered as he tried to rub his tears away. "Daft idiot."

Clover swallowed painfully. "Is there water? Mouth's dry."

The General looked about and saw a beaker of water with a straw in the lid. He fetched it over to the bed, and Qrow tentatively lifted Clover's shoulders a little, supporting his head so he could drink from the beaker. After a few sips, he stopped drinking, and Qrow laid him carefully back down. James returned the beaker to the table, and looked back at the bed.

"I think we should go now, Qrow. We need to tell the staff that Clover—" He paused, coughing and rubbing his face, before continuing, "that Clover has woken up. If only briefly," he added.

Clover's eyes were closed once more, but his face was more peaceful, somehow. Qrow nodded, standing up with a groan. "See you later, Cloves." He squeezed the hand he was holding, adding an awkward rub to Clover's shoulder, before moving his chair back to the corner of the room. James patted Clover's other hand, smiling at the sleeping man.

"Goodbye for now, Clover. We'll come again, soon." He turned away from the bed slowly, glancing back as he followed Qrow from the room.

James clicked the door shut softly, walking to join Qrow a few paces along the corridor. The huntsman turned to him, face streaked with tears he did not bother to hide. "I think he's gonna be okay, Jimmy."

James smiled tremulously. "I think so, too." He held open his arms, and Qrow did not hesitate to take the single step necessary to allow himself to be folded in a strong embrace. His body shook, sobs muffled, as he wept on the General's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

"You sure it's not too early? He might still be asleep." Marrow had to trot to keep up with Elm's longer stride, as they entered the medical area. There was no need to sign in now; they had all visited so many times, the staff knew them by name.

The door to Clover's room was open, and the sound of voices could be heard. Elm paused, holding up a hand. "There's already someone in there, hold on." She poked her head round the door.

The only person in the room was Clover, who was watching TV with a look of resignation on his face. He caught sight of the visitors, smiling broadly as he turned off the TV.

"Thank the gods! That was a dreadful show."

"'Morning, boss! So why watch it?" Marrow took the further chair as Elm seated herself by the bed.

"Because I'm bored out of my skull. And I keep waking up at odd hours, when no-one's about. It keeps me company." His voice took on a mournful tone as he looked from one to the other.

"You can't just get out of bed yet, then? Do your own thing?"

"No, Elm, I can't." Clover frowned, frustration evident in his voice. "It's only been two days and they say it's too soon."

"Well, we're here now, no more boredom. Wait until Elm tells you what happened with Vine and the microwave..."

"Sorry, heard that one yesterday." Clover grinned at Marrow's crestfallen face.

"Oh well, I'm sure Marrow has other things he can tell you. Like how his love life is going." Elm smirked as Marrow glared at her.

"Oh yeah, I'd heard something about that. You and Jaune, huh?"

"Kind of," Marrow mumbled, as his fingers pleated the bedspread. "It's not been that long really."

"But you're so sweet together," Elm teased.

Clover noticed Marrow's downcast face. "Don't, Elm. You're embarrassing him."

Marrow looked up gratefully, as Elm said, "I'm sorry, Marrow. I wasn't being unkind... it's just so nice to see people getting together. You do make a cute couple, and I mean that kindly." She reached across the bed and patted his hand.

Marrow laughed. "Okay, then. I just don't want to jinx it by people going on about it all the time. Jaune—" he broke off, biting at his lip. "He's had such a hard time since... Beacon, you know. It's taken him forever to come to terms with what happened. I wouldn't want... I don't want to scare him off."

Elm wrinkled her brow. "Sorry, again. I'll lay off you guys for now."

"That's a good idea. So, what else has been happening in the big wide world outside this room?"

Clover's visitors chattered on for another fifteen minutes or so, before Elm said, "Well, we have to be off now, boss. I hope you don't get too bored in here for the rest of the day. I expect some of the others will call in when they can." She stood up, stretching. "Oh, news-wise, there was one more thing. You tell him, Marrow, I need to get a coffee."

Marrow looked confused.

"You know, about the General and the bird man. See you later, Clover." She left the room, as Clover cocked an eyebrow towards Marrow.

"Oh well, it's probably nothing. Apparently Qrow has been seen with General Ironwood a fair bit, and Harriet said he was spotted coming out of the General's room, early in the morning... That could mean anything though, couldn't it?" Marrow looked at Clover's frowning face.

Clover shook his head slightly. "Uh, yeah, could be anything. Well, thanks for calling in, Marrow." He smiled at the younger man in an absent-minded way.

"See you later, Clover. Stay safe."

When he was alone again, Clover's smile was quickly replaced by a deep frown. _Qrow and James?_ He knew they'd been close in the past... so why not?

_But why does the thought of that hurt?_

Clover sank back into his pillows, the knot in his stomach refusing to go away.

❖

When Qrow called in later, dishevelled and a little grubby having come straight to the hospital from the return transport, Clover wasn't sure what to say. When Qrow and James had been there previously, Clover had felt a— closeness, perhaps, to both men. The fact they had all survived the war, albeit wounded in many ways, seemed to bind them together in a way which Clover hadn't expected. _It felt good, though. Comforting._ But if Qrow and James had rekindled their old relationship, what place could there be for him?

"Hi, Clover. How're you doing?" Qrow pulled up a chair and sat down with a sigh.

"Not bad, but you look all in, Qrow. Shouldn't you be getting some rest, or something?"

"You trying to get rid of me? After I made a special effort to come here straight from work?" Qrow smiled at the man in the bed, the smile fading as he saw Clover's expression. "What's up? You not feeling so good today? I thought—"

"I'm fine... well, as fine as can be expected. They're very pleased with my progress. It's— it's nothing, really."

Qrow folded his arms. "Now _you're_ doing the deflection thing. What's on your mind?"

Clover glanced at him, his face reddening. "I heard that you and the General... are back together again?"

"What?" Qrow's voice was raised as he rubbed a hand through his hair. "Who— I mean, no, we're not. And even if we were... I mean, Jimmy's been looking out for me, that's all." He paused, staring at the bedspread. "I was pretty fucked up after... you know. He just helped... made sure I didn't go back to any bad habits, you know."

Clover felt a wave of relief wash over him. He started to question why he was reacting in this way, although he already knew the answer. _Do I say anything? What if I don't?_

"You still with us, Cloves?" Qrow looked at the other's face. Clover was staring at nothing, nibbling on a fingernail distractedly.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry." His hand dropped to the bed, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Look, there's something I wanted to say. When we were in here the other day, and you spoke—" Qrow frowned, before continuing, "I'm sorry if I... overreacted. Tears, and all that. I was relieved, 'cause I thought... I couldn't bear it, if you didn't wake up. So..." Qrow glanced at Clover, a flush creeping up his face. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyway, yeah..."

Clover swallowed. _Do I rush in? Gods, I nearly died. Why waste time?_ He reached out a hand, brushing Qrow's arm gently.

"Qrow... I like you. I liked you before... the accident, and I still do. A lot." He huffed out a breath. "There, I said it. What you want to do about it, if anything, is up to you." Clover stared at the opposite wall, counting slowly to calm his breath.

Qrow gave an unsteady laugh. "Gods, I— that was unexpected. At least—" He placed a hand on the bed, fingers just touching Clover's wrist. "Do you mean... oh, for Dust's sake." He grabbed Clover's hand, raising it to his lips. Clover finally managed to look at Qrow, and he opened his hand to lay the palm across Qrow's cheek.

"Yeah, that's what I mean."

  


Qrow walked away from the medical wing, his thoughts chasing each other round and round. _So, that happened._ His cheeks warmed as he felt again the touch of Clover's lips on his, before he'd left the room. A wide smile crossed his face, his feet slowing as he approached the accommodation area. He finally stopped, his stomach grumbling uncomfortably.

Qrow checked the time. The mess hall should still be open, but he'd get the tail-end of what was on offer for dinner, which didn't appeal too much. He hesitated, tapping his chin indecisively, when his scroll buzzed. Qrow managed to drop it on the floor as he pulled it out, cancelling the call before he could answer. It was James.

His chest tightened as he thought of the man he'd left in the hospital just a few moments ago. He was fairly sure that James harboured feelings for Clover, and he wasn't certain how the younger man felt about that. _And what about James and me?_ _If that's even a thing..._

Qrow wondered if life could get any more complicated, as he tapped his scroll to call the General.

"What's up, Jimmy? Sorry, I cancelled the call by accident."

James' voice in Qrow's ear felt intimate, and Qrow scratched his head with his free hand. _Why am I even thinking these thoughts?_ The earlier warm sensation in his chest returned, but Qrow wasn't sure if it was Clover or James who'd triggered it. He tried to pay attention to what James was saying.

"So what do you think? We could get a takeaway here, if you'd rather... or maybe you don't want to at all..." James' voice was more hesitant than usual as his words tailed off.

Qrow realised he'd missed the start of the conversation, but decided to hazard a guess that James was suggesting eating together. "Takeaway's fine, Jimmy. Anything will do, but I need to get cleaned up first."

There was a pause, before the General said, "You could shower here... if you like."

Qrow debated with himself for only a moment. "Yeah, okay. On my way."

❖

His shower complete, Qrow was wearing the same soft robe as before, watching James as he set the table and began unpacking the takeaway cartons. "Can I do anything to help?"

"It's fine, Qrow, we're nearly ready here." James took the used packaging to the kitchen, returning with two glasses of water. "Come on, tuck in before it goes cold."

Qrow smiled. "Did you ever want kids, Jimmy?"

A wide-eyed gaze met Qrow's eyes across the table. "I— I've never been in the position of asking myself that question, unfortunately. Or maybe fortunately, given how little free time I seem to have."

"That was a problem before, surely? You should be less busy now, right?"

"That's the theory. The fact is, I find keeping busy with work... it helps."

"Helps with what?" Qrow helped himself to more food from the centre of the table.

"Helps me not to dwell on things... things beyond my control."

"Such as?"

James put his fork down, elbows on the table as he rested his chin on his hands. "I feel I should be honest with you, Qrow."

Qrow looked up from his plate, eyes widening. "About what?"

The General coughed, taking a gulp of water before continuing. "Feelings."

Qrow spluttered over his food, swallowing awkwardly and starting to choke, his hand over his mouth.

James half rose from his chair, a look of alarm on his face. Qrow raised a hand, coughing again before swallowing successfully. He grabbed his glass and slurped at it. "'S okay," he said breathlessly. "Went down the wrong way." He wiped his eyes and breathed a deep sigh.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that. Didn't realise you _did_ feelings, Jimmy."

James pouted. "Of course I have feelings. They generally stay well hidden, that's all." He took another sip of water. "I had feelings for you, Qrow. I still have." He put his glass back on the table, busying himself with his food, eyes on his plate.

Qrow sat back in his chair. "What about Clover?"

James' fork clattered onto his plate. "What—"

"Thought so. Is it a two-way thing, or is it just you?"

"I don't see that it matters—" James' face was flushed red as he pushed the food around his plate.

"It matters, Jimmy. Because I went to see him before coming up here. And we... I mean, he made the first move, but I'd already... gods, we kissed, alright? But then afterwards, after I'd left, you called, and I was thinking of you..." Qrow's voice faltered, as he glanced up at the General.

"He— Clover doesn't know. At least, I haven't said anything. And to my knowledge, he doesn't... return my feelings." James raised his head, a helpless look on his face.

"Brothers, what a mess." Qrow's teeth teased at his lower lip. He looked intently at the General. "What the fuck do we do now?"


	6. Chapter 6

Clover wondered if he'd made a mistake. He hadn't seen Qrow since the day before yesterday, when it seemed something was happening between them. And the General hadn't called in, either. He supposed there was plenty to keep everyone busy, so the fact he'd started gentle physiotherapy was welcome.

_Little and often_ , they'd said. So every hour, he got out of bed, and walked up and down the corridor, with support from a wheeled walking frame. Clover felt about a hundred years old, but, as his sensible side reminded him, _That's better than being dead._

Clover had expected to have nightmares about what had happened to him. But so far, at least, that hadn't been the case. The suggestion was this was something the brain chose to suppress, although the doctor had said this may not always be the case. Clover had been told that at any point in the future, his brain could decide to allow some details to be recalled. That was an alarming prospect, but Clover knew he mustn't worry about possibilities. It was more beneficial to focus on now, and how he could help himself in his recovery.

As he walked steadily along the corridor, he allowed himself to think about Qrow. A small smile curved his mouth. The doctor had also warned spinal injuries could affect other parts of the anatomy, but as far as Clover could tell, that didn't apply in his case.

His smile became a chuckle, which unfortunately was very painful in a standing position. He leaned against the wall, tears in his eyes at the unexpected pain in bis chest. After a moment, he resumed his journey and returned sombrely to his bed.

❖

"Will he be okay with us calling in? We still don't know him _that_ well." Blake spoke quietly as they passed the nurses' station.

"Jaune said that Marrow said he was really bored. So he'll be glad of anyone. Even us." Yang was confident she, if anyone, could raise Clover's spirits.

"Oh well, that makes me feel _much_ better."

Yang shot a sideways look at her girlfriend. She wasn't always sure whether Blake was being sarcastic, or not. Blake returned her look with an innocent smile.

"What is it? I'm fine."

"Hmph." Yang pushed open the door of Clover's room, and they went in. "Hi, Clover!" she said brightly.

Clover opened his eyes, battling to push himself more upright. "Hello there, you two. It's good to see you." He gritted his teeth, wincing as he struggled to move.

Yang moved quickly to the far side of the bed. "Blake, come and help."

Between them they helped Clover settle himself. He turned his flushed face from one to the other.

"Thanks... gods, I _hate_ being this weak!" He raised a hand to his mouth. "That was a dreadful thing to say, when I could've—"

Yang rested a hand on his arm, her expression gentle as she smiled at him. "I remember."

Clover looked stricken. "I'm so sorry, Yang. You shouldn't be here, this must bring back memories you could do without."

Yang pulled over a chair, whilst Blake sat in the other. Her gaze was on Yang, amber eyes warm as she smiled at her. Yang flashed her a smile, before turning back to Clover.

"No, it's fine. That— it was a different me, then. It feels like that now, anyway. But I do remember feeling frustrated, because I couldn't do things that were so easy before... Anyway," she continued bracingly, "never mind all that. You'll get better and put all this behind you, and then it'll be like that for you, too. Like it happened to someone else, almost."

There was silence in the room for a moment.

"Thanks, Yang. That was helpful, actually." Clover smiled at her, and she laughed.

"It's downhill from here, I'm afraid. Blake dug out a poem she thought you might like to hear."

Clover looked at Blake, his eyebrows raised. "I didn't realise you liked poetry?"

"I do, but no-one else does much, so I don't go on about it. But I found this, and I thought—" she broke off, eyeing him warily. "If you hate it too, though, I won't—"

Clover chuckled. "To be honest I've not read much to speak of, but I'm always open to trying new things." He glanced at Yang, who barely smothered a snort of laughter. "Uh, was that funny, Yang?"

Blake sighed. "Yang finds a lot of things funny. You get used to it." She picked up her scroll and thumbed through it. "I had a feeling you might like fishing, because of Kingfisher. And kingfishers like rivers, right?" She looked at Clover hopefully.

"Absolutely. I used to love going out on the river when I was a kid."

Blake's face flushed a little darker as she studied her scroll. She glanced at Yang. "You'd better not make me laugh."

"I won't, baby. I'll go over here, just in case." She rose and walked to the window, tucking her thumbs in her belt and peering out with her back to the room.

With a small cough, Blake began. "It's called _The River In You_ , by Brian Turner.

  
_"The first thing you want to hear  
is the river sound_

_  
"and then to see  
the source of that sound_

_  
"for it’s never the same  
yet it’s always something like_

_  
"what you think you remember  
from the time before_

_  
"and the one before that  
and when you reach the bank_

_  
"though you no longer hurry  
as you used to and look down_

_  
"on the long reach that flows south  
and curves east like a wing_

_  
"light and sound are one  
and you know the swirl_

_  
"of having been there before  
though it’s not quite the same_

_  
"as last time and the time  
before that and you sense the pull_

  
_"that draws you back is the river in you_  
_racing to keep time with the river sound"_

Blake stopped speaking, and the room fell quiet. Yang turned from the window to gaze at her girlfriend, tears sparkling in her eyes. She glanced at Clover, who had said nothing since the poem ended.

He was staring straight ahead, his fingers picking at the bedspread.

Yang walked back to the bed. "I'll never tease you about poetry again. That was lovely, Blake."

Clover blinked a few times, then looked at Blake, who was sitting quietly, her face a little pinker than usual. "It was. It— I could see the river we used to go out on. My dad was there, too. Thank you, Blake. That was really thoughtful of you."

She smiled at him. "I'm so glad you liked it. Not everyone enjoys poetry, I know."

"Well, I definitely enjoyed that one. Perhaps you could send it to me?"

"I will."

Yang sat down again. "She's quite something, my girlfriend, isn't she?"

Clover laughed. "She certainly is."

They chatted on for a while longer. Yang made Clover laugh once too often, and as he pressed a hand to his chest, Blake stood up. "I think we should go before Clover does himself a mischief."

Clover wiped his eyes. "It does hurt, but... in a good way, somehow. I haven't laughed so much in a long time, so thank you, Yang. And thanks again for the poem, Blake."

"You're welcome, Clover. We'll tell Qrow you're looking well."

Clover's gaze went quickly to Yang's face. "How is he? I haven't seen him in a couple of days."

If Yang noticed his pink cheeks, she said nothing. "He's fine... been busy doing things with Ironwood, I think."

"Oh... right. Well, bye for now, girls... ladies."

"Bye, Clover," they said in unison.

He leaned back on the pillows as they left the room. He felt drained, although not in a bad way. It had been an entertaining visit.

_Busy doing things with Ironwood_. Clover wasn't sure what to make of that. _Maybe I can ask Qrow... if he ever comes to visit again_.

Clover's good mood dissipated rapidly, as he slumped down in the bed.

❖

The sky outside was dark, and the lights in the corridor outside were dimmed. The medical area was winding down for the night; Clover had received his final medications and was trying to get comfortable for sleep. He turned over with a grunt and a sharp hiss of pain. _But I won't complain, not even to myself_. Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to feel sleepy.

The door creaked slightly and he opened one eye, expecting to see the nurse come to check on him. It wasn't a member of staff; it was Qrow.

Clover began to push himself up.

"Don't do that, you idiot. Yang told me how you managed to almost hurt yourself earlier." Qrow's voice was a low whisper.

"Hello to you too. Nice to see you."

"Hmph, don't get cross, Cloves. I just don't want to see you in pain." Qrow bit his lip, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Sorry, Qrow. I'm a bit of a grump at the moment."

Qrow considered him, the pinching feeling rising within his gut. _I'll never forgive myself for letting this happen to him._

"What's up? You look a bit off, too." Clover moved one hand closer to the edge of the bed, fingers just brushing Qrow's sleeve. Qrow looked down with a smile.

"There's just... a lot going on at the moment." Qrow rested a hand over Clover's, wondering how he was going to phrase what he wanted to say.

"I wondered why you hadn't been in, after last time." Clover felt his face warming. "I— have you had second thoughts, about what we said?"

Qrow's eyes widened as he looked into Clover's face. "No, no! It's not that... at least..." He drew in a deep breath. "Cloves, are you aware that Jimmy likes you? As in, he's fond of you?"

The finger which had been stroking Qrow's hand became still. Clover's gaze remained fixed on the edge of the bed.

"I did wonder. We'd got quite close, in a work way... I think it could have developed into something, but I never pushed it, and he didn't say... Has he spoken to you, then?"

"Only when I asked him. For all Jimmy's stoicism, you ask him a direct question about that kind of thing, and he can't hide it at all. And he doesn't think you feel the same. Do you?"

The abruptness of the question took Clover by surprise. His finger resumed its rubbing against Qrow's hand, and he finally answered.

"I just don't know, Qrow. Maybe before... but now there's you." He laughed tonelessly. "I have trouble remembering what day it is, not sure my brain can cope with this."

Qrow took Clover's hand and kissed it softly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come in here this time of night to mess with your head. We can talk about it another time. If you want to, that is."

Clover rubbed his knuckles against Qrow's cheek. "I do. I don't like to think of the General worrying about it. I wouldn't want to spoil things... for any of us."

Qrow gave him a soft smile. "You couldn't do that, Clover." He pushed himself up from the chair, leaning forward to kiss Clover's cheek. Clover slipped his hand from Qrow's grasp, reaching round and threading his fingers through the dark hair. His mouth found Qrow's, the kiss hard, almost demanding.

After a moment, Qrow broke away with a gasp. "Gods, where did that come from? I thought you were still weak..." He straightened up with a groan, rubbing the small of his back. "That was the most uncomfortable kiss I've ever had. Also, one of the nicest."

Clover gazed up at him. "You could always lie on the bed, just for a bit."

Qrow's forehead creased. "Not sure that's such a good idea..."

Clover pouted. "It'd be therapeutic." He looked up at Qrow, who tried not to laugh.

"You're a menace, Ebi."

Clover merely fluttered his eyelashes.

"Nudge over, then." Qrow climbed carefully onto the bed, lying on his side and hoping he could cling on. Clover wrapped an arm around him.

"If we're going to do this, Qrow... I want to do it properly. When I'm discharged... I don't want to waste any more time. D'you understand? No half measures." He looked into Qrow's eyes intently.

"Captain Clover Ebi, forceful even when he's horizontal." Qrow kissed him on the nose.

" _Especially_ when I'm horizontal. As you will discover, in due course." Clover smiled, but there was a glint in his eye.

"Looking forward to it." Qrow kissed him in a leisurely fashion, still barely able to believe this was happening. "You sure this isn't all a bit much for you, seeing as you're still in here? I don't want your healing to be messed up in any way."

"It's only a cuddle, Qrow. I'm being careful."

"Okay, then. I do need to go soon, though. It's getting pretty late."

"I suppose. This is a nice way to end the day." Clover stroked the side of Qrow's face. "I have even more of an incentive to get well enough to leave, now."

Qrow kissed him once more, before sitting up and swinging his legs onto the floor. "I'm happy to help your recovery if I can," he smiled.

Clover still held Qrow's hand. "Goodnight, Qrow. Will you call in tomorrow?"

"I should think so. I'll let you know if I can't, for some reason."

One long, slow kiss later, and Qrow left the room. Clover sighed, closing his eyes and smiling to himself. He didn't think there was any need to ask Qrow about the General, after all.

❖

James opened the door in response to Qrow's quiet tap. "How was he?"

Qrow didn't answer immediately, first kicking off his shoes and flopping onto the sofa.

"Not too bad, actually. He's having trouble sitting himself up in the bed... it puts stress on his chest, I think. But he was cheerful."

James' shoulders sagged as the tension drained from him. "That's a relief. I—"

"You should go and see him, Jimmy."

James' looked at Qrow in alarm. "I'm not sure that would be wise. I don't want to tread on your toes, Qrow."

"Don't be an idiot... he's a colleague! Why wouldn't you visit? It seems stranger not to, and anyway—"

"What?" James' eyes narrowed at the expression on Qrow's face. "What have you done?"

"I may have mentioned how you felt. Don't start, Jimmy. I know you'll say it wasn't my place to tell Clover, but... he kind of knew."

"What do you mean?" James' hand clenched at his side, his face pale.

"He said you and him could have had something, before, except you never made it clear, and he didn't want to push it. So nothing happened, but— it could have. And now I've blundered in and got in the way..." Qrow broke off, biting his lower lip and looking at James.

"You haven't blundered in, Qrow. Don't blame yourself." James finally sat down beside him. "I shouldn't have been so reticent, back then. It's my fault."

Qrow shifted on the sofa to face him. "Didn't I teach you anything, Jimmy? About not wasting your chances, because they might not come around again? Don't you remember how we got started, all that time ago?"

James' lips were pinched in a tight line. At Qrow's words, one corner of his mouth twitched.

"As I recall, you waylaid me in my office, and told me if I didn't finish my work voluntarily, then you would make me. And then—"

"Yeah, and then?"

James blushed. "You made me."

"Exactly. You have to force the issue sometimes... obviously if you hadn't been keen, I would've backed off. But you were keen... I remember."

"Well, yes. But what has all this to do with Clover? Enjoyable though the memories are..." James ran a hand through his hair.

"We've had enough secrets, and keeping stuff from each other, Jimmy. Better to be open about it. That seems to be what he wants, anyway."

James huffed out a sigh. "Perhaps you're correct. I'll visit tomorrow, and see what happens."

"Good." Qrow pushed himself up from the sofa. "Now, can we please go to bed? I'm bushed."


	7. Chapter 7

Qrow woke slowly, enjoying the warmth of a bed only recently vacated by its other occupant. He could hear the shower running, James' deep voice occasionally rising above the sound of the water as he sang snatches of opera.

Qrow smiled. He'd slept much better since they'd come to this arrangement. When he woke suddenly in the dark, cold sweat trickling down his back, James would lull him back to sleep. Very occasionally Qrow's day began with him pressed against James' chest, but neither of them found it embarrassing now. This platonic bed-sharing suited them both, and any difficult questions about the exact nature of their relationship were put aside for the moment. They agreed Clover's discharge from hospital had to come first.

James came back into the bedroom, wearing a white bath robe as Qrow had appropriated his blue one. "I'm going to visit this morning, Qrow. Before I can use work as an excuse to put it off."

Qrow leant up on his elbows, staring at the General. "You really _have_ changed, haven't you?"

James flushed. "I should have listened to you long ago, Qrow. You were right, both you and Winter. If only—"

"Come on, Jimmy. Yeah, you need to accept you fucked up. No point in _if only_ , though. Learn, and move on. Do it better next time. Which you are."

It was James' turn to stare. Qrow grinned as he flopped back onto the bed. "Blame Weiss. She kept sending me inspirational articles and then asking me questions about them. I had to read them, just to keep her off my back. And they weren't all complete rubbish, as it turned out."

James smiled. "It seems like we're both learning, then."

❖

The medical wing was quiet, and his footsteps seemed too loud as he approached Clover's room. There was no sound from inside, so James opened the door a little wider and looked in before entering.

Clover was lying on his back, one hand resting on his chest. His head was turned towards the door, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open. A gentle snuffling accompanied each exhale, and there was a thin trickle of drool at the corner of his mouth. James did not move, one hand on the edge of the door, the other, fingers curled, pressed against his lips.

The General had known Clover was special from the start. He was an exemplary soldier, approaching his work with a dedication which reminded James of himself at a younger age. Quite when the professional admiration had evolved into a personal yearning for a closer relationship, James couldn't remember. But he'd held back, allowing worries about their age difference, and a concern that he would be abusing his rank, to persuade himself this was a bad idea.

_If only I'd said something then..._

James recalled Qrow's earlier words, and smiled. _Do better now._

He coughed gently as he approached the bed. Clover spluttered, opening one eye. Seeing who it was, he immediately tried to push himself up.

"Stop, Clover. That's an order." The General's stern words were offset by his smile, and Clover collapsed back onto the pillows, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Ugh, sorry, sir. Would you mind passing—"

James already held the beaker of water, and handed it to him carefully. Clover took a grateful sip, and passed it back. "Thank you, sir."

James returned the beaker to the table, and drew a chair closer to the bed. "Now, there are some things we need to get straight, Clover. If now is a good time?" he added.

"It's fine, sir. But—"

"First of all... there's no need for such formality when we're outside of work, you know. I would much prefer _James_ to _Sir_. And if you're happy with it, perhaps we could both use first names?"

Clover scratched his head. "Uh, fine by me, s— James." He smiled at him. "How are things?"

"Well, work-wise, very busy, as you can imagine. Otherwise... a little complex. And that's why— Qrow feels I should talk to you. To see how you're doing, obviously. And also... about other matters, too."

Clover's smile faded. _This is it. This is where he tells me he and Qrow are back together, and there's no room for me..._ He tried to focus on what James was saying.

"... and I know I've done badly in the past, in all kinds of ways... this goes back years, Clover. I—" He stopped, looking at his lap where his hands were clasped together. "I developed a— regard for you, back then. But I wasn't sure if... if it was fitting, given our work connection..." James finally looked up, meeting Clover's eyes. "I'm sorry, are you happy hearing this? Qrow says—"

"What _does_ Qrow say, exactly? And why isn't he telling me himself?" Clover tried to keep his voice level.

James wrinkled his forehead. "This doesn't really concern him, it's about me. And you. I'm sorry, have I not been clear? Qrow thought I should— tell you how I felt. How I feel." James felt his cheeks warm, as he looked once more at his hands.

Clover pursed his lips. "So this isn't about me and Qrow? Uh, you know about that, right?"

The General looked up, smiling. "He told me. That's what initiated this... assessment of my— of _our_ feelings."

" _Our_ feelings?"

"Yes, his and mine. We both care for you, Clover. Very much."

"Oh." Clover felt the warmth wash over his face as he stared at the far wall. "Uh, that's... nice?"

"That's not quite all. I'll say this now, for completeness. I should also say, neither Qrow nor I are quite sure what, if anything, happens next."

Clover risked a quick look at James, whose face was still pink. "Qrow and I are... not exactly together, but..." James huffed out a breath.

"This is where you update your relationship status to _It's complicated_." Clover finished the sentence for him, trying to ignore the cold feeling creeping into his chest.

"Exactly." James glanced at Clover's face, then at his hand, which was picking at the bedspread and twisting it round a finger. "May I...?" He placed one hand gently over Clover's, stilling the fretful fingers.

Clover's smile was a little wobbly. "I thought Qrow and me—"

"That hasn't changed." James' voice was insistent. "He cares for you, you care for him—" He broke off with a laugh. "Clover, you cannot know how odd I find it talking about matters such as these."

"I think I can. It isn't easy. but... I think it's a good thing to do."

James continued, his thumb now rubbing the back of Clover's hand. "What you and Qrow have, should not be jeopardised by any feelings I have for you, or Qrow and I have for each other. We've all been through so much... navigated so many difficult situations... How we handle this, is up to us."

Clover was silent, watching the General's thumb brush back and forth. Sure, James had been a complete dick about many things, yet Clover still considered him a fundamentally good man.

He reached over with his other hand, placing it over James'. "We've been through it and come out the other side, James. I'm sure we can work this out, between us."

❖

"Just come in here a minute." Jaune pulled Marrow by the hand into the empty room.

Marrow cast an anxious look towards the door. "Is this okay? What if someone—"

His words were cut off by a firm kiss. Marrow abandoned any attempt at caution, wrapping his arms around Jaune's waist. After a long moment, Marrow drew back.

"Jaune Arc! You're getting bold." He smiled at the younger man. "I like it." Marrow pulled him closer, his tail moving lazily from side to side.

"Specialist Amin!"

The two men sprang apart, Jaune almost falling backwards over a chair. He managed to recover, staring over Marrow's shoulder at General Ironwood's tall figure framed in the doorway. Marrow spun round, his tail whipping against a table leg. Suppressing a small whimper, he said, "General, Sir!"

The General's serious face relaxed into a smile. "If you boys _must_ canoodle, might I suggest somewhere a little more private, next time?" He gave them a slight nod, turning to continue down the corridor, whistling a jaunty tune.

Marrow looked back at Jaune. "Canoodle?" he mouthed.

Jaune's pink face stared back at him. "He smiled! He was whistling!"

"I know. Are you okay, Jauney? Did you bump your butt?" He reached round and rubbed gently, just in case.

"I did, actually. Just a bit more to the left." Jaune's grin became a laugh as he rested his cheek on Marrow's shoulder. "Maybe the General's been doing some canoodling of his own, and that's why he's so cheerful."

"Never mind him." Marrow put a finger under Jaune's chin. "We haven't quite finished here ourselves."

❖

Qrow decided he had time for lunch in the mess hall, before heading out on his afternoon mission. There were still Grimm surfacing, seemingly bewildered and blundering aimlessly into Mantle. They did not seek out the citizens as before, but would still attack any if they happened upon them. The hunters were methodically clearing them out every day, but it was a slow process.

He sat down with a bowl of soup and some almost acceptable crusty bread, when the table was nudged by Elm taking a seat opposite. Qrow nodded to her, his mouth full.

Elm looked less than cheerful. She folded her arms and rested them on the table, leaning forward towards Qrow.

"You'd better not be screwing with him, bird man."

Qrow dropped a piece of bread in his soup. He squinted at her, silently scooping it out with a spoon.

"He hasn't said anything, but _I know_." Elm sat back, arms still folded. She watched Qrow carefully.

"You mean Clover, right?"

"Of course. I'd heard you and him were together... kind of? And now I hear you're sleeping with Ironwood? What are you playing at?"

Qrow glanced around the room. Elm had not troubled to keep her voice low, but no-one was paying any heed to their conversation.

"Right, well, let's get things straight. One, it's not really your concern who I sleep with." He raised a hand to stop her interruption. "Two, we are together— at least, as much as you can be, when one of you is still stuck in hospital. Three, yes I am sleeping with Jimmy. Just sleeping. He's been helping me with my insomnia." Qrow looked at Elm's incredulous expression. "You can believe it or not, but that's how it is. And four, if you think I would do anything else to hurt that man, after—" he stopped, fixing her with a glare. "Well, that's it."

Elm stared at Qrow as he continued eating. After a moment, her expression softened. "I'm sorry, Qrow. It's just... I called in to see him, and he's been so perky the last couple of days, but today... he was very quiet. Thoughtful. And a few comments he made in passing, just got me thinking."

"Hmph. You put two and two together, and got seventeen. Look, Elm." Qrow wiped his mouth and finished his glass of water. "I know you and Clover are pretty close, and I hope you know I'm serious about him. He— he means a lot to me." Qrow coughed, blushing faintly. "Perhaps if you hear any stupid gossip, you could put people straight? Clover doesn't need to hear that kind of thing. We all just want him to get well."

Elm nodded slowly. "If you say that's how things are, then... fair enough." She pushed her chair back. "Sorry for jumping to conclusions, bird man."

"You're forgiven." Qrow looked over towards the counter. "I wonder if they have any cookies left?"

❖

Clover was weary, but he could feel that his muscles had done some work that day. He was determined to do all he could to hasten his recovery. James' visit had been welcome, and Clover was happier now he had heard the General's side.

_How do I feel about him, now?_ Clover wasn't sure if what he felt was anything more than admiration, for a strong man who had almost been brought down by his own hubris. The weight of poor decisions the General had made was still a burden upon him, Clover could tell. And his efforts to put right what he could, to listen to others and allow himself to be guided by them... He felt pride in James, and wondered how he could help the General in future. If he could support him, he would. No matter how broad his shoulders, James would need someone to comfort him, from time to time. _Once, I thought that might be me._

Clover shifted in the bed. This was proving a little easier than before, and he settled down with a smile. _I'll get well enough to be discharged, and then... we'll see._


	8. Chapter 8

Qrow and Ruby went straight from work to the hospital wing. When she'd discovered Qrow was calling in for a quick visit, Ruby was keen to tag along.

"I've not been in for a few days, so as a team leader I should check on his progress. And anyway, I _want_ to. I like Clover."

"Yeah, me too, kiddo." Qrow smiled to himself as he pushed open the door of Clover's room. He was sitting in a side chair, idly flicking through the pages of a book on his lap. When he saw Qrow, his face brightened instantly.

"Hello, you. And Ruby too! I'm honoured," he laughed, pushing himself carefully to a standing position. Qrow hugged him gently, planting a kiss at the corner of his mouth.

Ruby, blushing, waved a hand silently from the doorway.

"Come in, Rubes." Qrow was about to add something, when he felt the buzz of his scroll. Glancing at it, he said, "I just need to see to this, is that okay?"

"Of course! Come in, Ruby, and tell me about your day." Clover returned to his seat, pulling a chair forward as Qrow stepped out into the corridor. She sat down, looking at Clover while a faint blush still coloured her cheeks.

"Does it embarrass you? Me and Qrow?" He suppressed his smile, and looked at her, one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Maybe a bit... it seems funny, when you're so old. _Older_ , I mean," she added hurriedly.

Clover allowed his smile full rein. "Thanks for the correction! And you know, we're not quite decrepit yet."

"No, sorry... that was almost rude, wasn't it?"

"It's okay, I remember thinking the same about older adults when I was your age. It'll be the same for you, one day. And don't worry, I won't start asking embarrassing questions about _your_ love life.""

"Oh, I'm not embarrassed. We don't mind who knows." She shot him a look. "About me, and Weiss, and Penny, I mean."

"Oh!" Clover wasn't certain what he should say to this information, but Ruby continued.

"We've decided to live together, when all this—" she waved a hand vaguely, "—dies down. It'll be nice." She looked at him, her smile wide.

"So the three of you—" he prompted.

"We love each other, so, why not? It'll be nice," she repeated, a soft smile on her face.

Qrow returned at that moment, sliding his scroll back into a pocket. "It was only Jimmy, asking about eating this evening. It's all sorted now, though." He smiled at Clover, hoisting himself onto the side of the bed. "What have I missed?"

"I was telling Clover about me and the others, Uncle Qrow. Oh, and I just remembered a funny thing that happened today." She turned back towards Clover, relating an incident involving Jaune, three women, and a revolving door.

"And they were all trying to pick him up and dust him down; Yang was laughing so much! Although he didn't think it was that funny," she finished, pensively.

"Well, he wouldn't, would he? Poor guy, when they see him they don't miss an opportunity," Qrow chuckled.

Ruby frowned. "It's not fair, though. Just because he's friendly and doesn't want to be rude... that shouldn't mean people pester you all the time."

"You're quite right, Ruby. I don't think Qrow understands that situation." Clover's tone was deadpan, but he glanced at Qrow, his mouth twitching.

Qrow glared at him.

"Oi! I can do friendly, and not being rude!"

Ruby and Clover exchanged a look, and both started laughing. Qrow joined in, but after a few moments Clover was clutching his chest.

"Laughing feels good, but it still hurts," he said breathlessly.

Qrow slid from the bed and crouched by Clover's chair, resting a hand on his chest. "Careful, Cloves. Don't undo all your hard work getting better."

Clover looked into his face, only inches from his own. Qrow leant in further, before almost collapsing onto him as Ruby coughed loudly.

"Uh, sorry, pipsqueak..." He blushed and stood quickly, ignoring Clover's smirk. "Anyway, I'd probably better get going, or I'll miss my food. You can stay for a bit though, Rubes."

"Okay! And if you want to kiss goodbye, I'll just look the other way."

"So kind," murmured Qrow, sitting carefully on Clover's lap. She pointedly turned her head to stare at the far wall, as Qrow leant in once more, his lips brushing Clover's in a soft kiss. "I'll come by myself another time," he whispered, as Clover pulled him closer.

"That'd be nice. But it's good to see everyone... makes me feel like I haven't completely lost touch."

"Have you finished yet?" Ruby's loud voice interrupted impatiently. Clover chuckled.

"We have, I think?" He cocked an eyebrow at Qrow. With a sigh, Qrow stood up.

"I'll be in tomorrow. Might drag Jimmy along, too."

"Oh." Clover's cheeks flushed. "Well... why not."

Ruby looked from one to the other. "Off you go then, Uncle Qrow. I wanted to discuss some combat strategies with Clover."

Qrow's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, I'm dismissed, am I? Thanks a bunch."

Clover laughed. "Go and eat, and... send my best to James, Qrow." His face was still pink as Qrow gave him a half salute, and left the room.

Ruby regarded Clover, her arms folded. "So, you and Uncle Qrow... and you and the General... and everyone knows Uncle Qrow and him are close... Is it like me and Penny and Weiss?"

Clover returned her gaze. "You know, Ruby... I think maybe it is."

❖

Clover was sitting in the sun lounge when Winter arrived. The room was moderately busy throughout the morning; after midday the sun had moved around the building and the room was not so bright and welcoming.

"I got you a coffee. Caramel, right?"

She took a seat opposite him. "I don't think I've ever told you that's my preferred flavouring?"

He smiled. "I can remember you visiting, before I— woke up. I knew it was you, and I could smell your coffee..." His gaze fell to the cup in front of her. "I can remember bits and pieces... voices, other sounds. But your coffee was distinctive, 'cause I hadn't smelt anything like that for ages. It stood out, I guess."

"Well, I'm glad I played my small part in aiding your recovery." Winter looked at him critically. "You're looking so much better now, Ebi."

Clover laughed. "Thank the gods! I still think I look pretty rough, so I can't imagine what it was like before."

Her face was sombre. "You're better off not knowing. We were— very worried, for a time. But," she brightened, sitting a little straighter, "that is all in the past. You have the rest of your life to look forward to, now."

"Hmm, yeah, I guess so." Clover pushed the plate of small cakes towards Winter. "Have a cake."

"Thank you. I might even have two," she chuckled, taking a paper napkin and unfolding it over her lap. Selecting a cake with yellow icing, she took a bite. "Very nice. Do you have any plans for when you're discharged? And do you know when that might be?"

Clover picked out a chocolate cake. "It should be by the end of the month. Although it'll still be a while after that, before I can return to work." He ate the cake in two bites, and licked his fingers. "Quite what I'm going to do for work, I don't know. I won't be able to pick up my old job any time soon."

"You'll have to ease yourself in with desk work, I imagine." Winter's hand hovered over the plate, and carefully removed a cake with flaked almonds on top. She took a small bite, before nodding her approval and taking a larger one.

Clover sat back, watching her with a smile. "There has been one big upside to all this." He gestured to his chest. "I've spent more time chatting with any number of people, than ever in my life before. It's been very interesting. Although," he glanced around the room, "between you and me, I now know far more about Vine's breakfast preferences than I really need to."

She laughed, wiping her mouth with the folded napkin. "We certainly work with a varied set of people." As she tucked the folded napkin under her plate, she looked up at Clover, a serious expression on her face.

"I know you're making excellent progress with your physical recovery, Ebi. How are you in other... departments?"

For one horrified moment, Clover though she might be referring to his ability to— _no, Winter would never broach that subject_.

"How do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"Emotionally, I suppose. You've been through so much."

"I've started trauma counselling... that's going well, too. Although, they've told me I shouldn't leave here and expect to carry on with my life as it was before— everything happened."

Winter was dotting her finger over the table, picking up crumbs and putting them on her plate. Her hand paused for a moment, before continuing. "Much has changed, for so many of us," she said quietly.

Clover watched the movement of her hand, biting his lip before speaking. "We've not had many... personal conversations, Winter," he began.

Her fingers stilled. "That is true."

"So... maybe you're not the one I should be speaking to... but as an— impartial observer, maybe you are."

She looked at him, brow wrinkled. "After all you have endured... if you think I can assist you in any way, please ask."

Clover smiled. "You're a trooper, Winter. And if you don't feel qualified to answer... just say."

She sat up and smiled encouragingly.

"I was talking with Ruby yesterday. She said that she, and Weiss, and Penny... they all care for each other and are going to live together."

Winter nodded. "Yes, Weiss told me as much the other day."

He frowned. "Three people together, though... does that work?"

She pursed her lips, a pensive look on her face. "It depends... I don't believe it would for me. For someone else... why not? It might be a little more complicated than when there are only two, but— relationships can be complicated anyway." She looked into his face. "I believe if there is true affection, and... good communication, by all parties... I see no reason why it would have any less chance of success than any other relationship." She chuckled. "You'd need a big bed, of course."

Clover stared at her, before snorting with laughter. "Winter Schnee, when you said much has changed... you weren't wrong."

❖

The following day, Clover returned to his room in the late afternoon. The latest physio session had gone well, and he was feeling buoyant. He pulled off his t-shirt and selected a clean one from the drawer. His scroll, which he'd tossed onto the bed, buzzed with an incoming message. It was Qrow.

_Hey sunbeam, fancy a midnight feast? Well maybe an eight o'clock feast anyway_

Puzzled, Clover replied and waited for an explanation.

_Pizza. I'll bring pizza. Don't have too much to eat for your hospital dinner, we'll be with you at 8_

We? Clover scratched his head. _Do I ask for details, or let him have his fun?_ With a smile, he put down the scroll, and picked up his book.

  


Just after eight o'clock, a soft knock on the door of his room was followed by Qrow, then James. Clover switched off the TV, sitting up on the bed.

"I wasn't expecting— well, to be honest, I wasn't sure _what_ I was expecting." He smiled at them both, and then noticed the stack of boxes in Qrow's arms.

"What have we got? I skipped dinner, and I'm starving."

Qrow put them on the bad, before leaning to kiss him on the cheek. "Three different toppings, 'cause we weren't sure what you'd feel like."

James waited a little awkwardly, smiling at Clover but saying nothing.

"Come on Jimmy, turn out your pockets."

He reached into his coat and withdrew several cans of fizzy drink. "They _are_ chilled... the choice is yours, Clover." His eyes met Clover's briefly, and as the colour rose on his cheeks, Clover caught his hand before he moved away.

"Thank you." He squeezed James' fingers, meeting the General's eyes and offering a warm smile.

Qrow saw the exchange, and smiled to himself as he began to open the boxes.

"I'm surprised they let you in with all this." Clover waved a hand at the food and drink arrayed on the bed.

"My presence still carries some weight, I think."

"It's not your weight, it's your height, Jimmy. You tower over everyone... they always feel intimidated."

James pulled over a chair, pouting a little. "But I don't want to intimidate people... not really."

"If you were about a foot shorter, it'd be different. And we could call you _Little Jimmy_." Qrow grinned as he peered into the pizza boxes.

"Or maybe _Jimmykins_." Clover glanced at James, his mouth twitching.

He tried to look affronted. "Hmph, well, when you two have _quite_ finished..."

Qrow and Clover exchanged a look.

"Oh no, Jim. We're only just getting started."


	9. Chapter 9

Marrow waited at the corner of the street, as another small group of children crossed the road. Jaune watched them closely until the last straggler was safely on the far side, before indicating with a wave of his hand that the traffic could continue. He walked back to the kerbside, glancing along the street to see Marrow slowly approaching. They'd planned this out; Jaune hoped it would work.

More children gathered to wait for Jaune to guide them across. At the next gap in the traffic, he stepped out into the middle of the road. "Come on kids, over we go."

When all the children had reached the far pavement, Jaune glanced at the gaggle of parents—mostly women—a short way along the street. As he returned to the side of the road, he reached Marrow and was enveloped in a strong hug.

"Jaune! I haven't seen you all day, I've missed you, baby!"

Marrow's voice carried in the now quiet street, and a quick glance showed him that many pairs of eyes were turned their way. "It's working," he whispered.

Jaune, cheeks flushed pink, stepped back a little and cupped Marrow's face in his hands.

"Sweetheart, I've missed you too!" He kissed Marrow hard on the mouth, rocking him backwards. Marrow took a step to steady himself, trying not to laugh.

"Careful, you nearly had me on the floor then, Jauney."

"Not sure we need to go quite that far." Jaune smothered his chuckles as he continued to kiss Marrow's face, pressing his lips against his cheeks and forehead. After a moment, he pulled away. "I need to get on, but I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, sugar. Take care!" Marrow raised his voice as he moved away slowly, finally releasing Jaune's hand as he turned to walk down the street. He lifted a hand to his cheek, smiling, as he passed the group of parents.

_If that doesn't convince them he's not interested, then nothing will._

Grinning widely, he turned the corner and broke into a trot as he saw Harriet and Blake in the distance.

❖

"So, Clover... are you ready?"

James stood by the window, casting a critical eye over the room. Clover was putting the last few things into his bag, and he glanced up at the General. "I think so... let me check one last time."

After satisfying himself all his personal belongings were packed, he stood straight, hands on his hips. He'd had a physio session that morning, followed by his final hospital meal.

"I've been in this room for so long... this is going to be strange."

James moved to stand at the other side of the bed from Clover. "Yes, and that's why I'm here, Clover. Qrow would have come too, but there was a problem to deal with in Mantle, and he wanted to help. He should be on his way back soon, though."

Clover smiled. "That's fine... I don't want it to be a big fuss, anyway."

  


His hope of a quiet departure was a forlorn one. As they walked past the nurses' station, a large number of staff were waiting to say goodbye. His physiotherapist, two surgeons, several doctors and nurses, along with some of the admin and support staff, were lined up on both sides of the corridor.

Clover's steps faltered at the sight, and he felt the gentle pressure of James' hand at his back. "Just smile, and say _thank you_ as you walk. We'll be out of here before you know it."

It wasn't that Clover wasn't grateful to all those who had cared for him during his surgery and long recovery... it was so overwhelming. He stayed close to James as they passed through the lines of well-wishers, sighing with relief as they turned the corner.

"I wasn't expecting that." Clover stopped, raising a hand to his face. He'd started crying, and hadn't even realised.

"Here, allow me." James produced a large white handkerchief and gently blotted Clover's cheeks. He smiled as he folded it away. "Let's get you home."

❖

Clover had been in James' quarters before, when the General had occasionally given small drinks parties for a select few officers. He'd enjoyed seeing James off-duty, and wondered, back then, what it would be like if it was only the two of them. He'd got no further than wondering, though, and had never been bold enough to say anything to James.

"What's this?" Clover noticed the single-sized bed which was occupying one end of James' living room.

"It's a bed. Well, obviously. An extra bed. For you, or— whoever needs it. Is that okay?"

"Oh." Clover felt his face heating up. "I— I suppose I thought we'd—"

James walked back to where Clover was standing. He took his hand gently. "All sleep together?"

"Yes." Clover looked down at their linked hands.

"This is very new for all of us, Clover. We—Qrow and I—didn't want you to feel pressured into anything, too soon. And you're still recovering, physically, aren't you?"

"That's true." Clover nibbled his lower lip. "But you and Qrow—"

"Sleep in there, yes." James gestured towards the bedroom. "Although—" It was now James' turn to blush.

"We haven't... we don't... I mean—"

"It's okay, James. We're all complete novices in this situation, aren't we?"

"Qrow didn't want you to think you were missing out on anything. So we... we've just slept together. Literally." James' voice was a mumble, and he finally looked into Clover's face. They stared at each other for a moment.

Clover was the first to laugh, with James a close second. Yet after a few moments, he pressed a hand against his chest.

"What is it? Are you okay?" James' voice was worried as he frowned at Clover.

"It's fine... it aches a bit when I laugh. But... I like to hear you laugh, James." He touched the side of the General's face. "We haven't had enough laughter in our lives."

James took Clover's hand, kissing the palm softly. "Maybe that will change, now."

  


After unpacking his things and stowing them in the small dresser beside the bed, Clover stood back and surveyed the room. He felt a twinge of guilt as he looked at the bed and how it dominated this end of the living space, partly blocking the panoramic view of Atlas from the tall windows.

James came through from the kitchen. "All sorted? Would you like a coffee, or something?"

Clover blinked, focussing on James as he crossed the room. "Coffee would be great, thanks."

"Come into the kitchen; I'll show you where things are kept."

Clover followed him, struggling to shake off the feeling he shouldn't be here.

"What is it, Clover?" James had noticed his pensive expression, and the way his hands fidgeted with each other as he stood by the counter.

"I don't know... I suppose it's a bit odd actually being out of hospital at last. And— being here, in your quarters... everything's changed, James." Clover's lip trembled, and James stepped over to him quickly.

"That's why you're here, Clover. So you won't be alone as you reacquaint yourself with life outside the hospital." He drew the younger man into a tentative hug, and after the briefest hesitation, Clover relaxed into his chest. Breathing out a long sigh, he slid his arms around James' waist, resting his head against a strong shoulder.

There was a clatter as the door opened and something fell to the floor. A growled oath caused the two in the kitchen to separate, a smile on both their faces.

"I'll give him a hand." Clover went out to the short hallway, where Qrow was retrieving packages from the floor. He looked up as Clover crouched down to help.

"Hey, you shouldn't be doing this! _We're_ looking after _you_." Qrow leant forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "They let you out, then?"

"Yep. A clean bill of health." Clover stood with a grunt. "Well, almost clean. I'm back there twice a week for physio, and counselling. But it's a start."

"It certainly is." James moved behind Clover, resting his hands lightly on his hips. "Have you got us something tasty, Qrow?"

"Noodles are okay, I hope? There are a few other bits and pieces in here... we'll want to warm them up a bit, though."

The three men went through to the kitchen, and Qrow put his bags on the counter. "You see to the table, Jimmy. Cloves and me will get this lot sorted." He smiled at Clover as James went into the living room.

"Have you had the tour of the kitchen cupboards yet?" Qrow's voice was a whisper, but Clover couldn't hold his laugh in.

"I have. He's very methodical."

"You're telling me. I've lost count of the number of times he's told me off for putting things back in the wrong place." Qrow pouted. "He's lucky I put them back at all."

There was a cough from the doorway. "Problems, gentlemen?" James' voice was stern, but the twinkle in his eye and the twitch at the corner of his mouth told a different story.

Qrow dropped the box he was holding, and Clover caught it before it fell on the floor.

"No, no. All under control, as you can see." Qrow spoke airily, as Clover spluttered a laugh.

"That's just as well. The table is ready, so when we have some hot food, we can eat." He turned to leave, and the two men in the kitchen collapsed, wheezing with laughter, onto the counter.

  


James wiped his mouth and put the napkin on the table. "I have to say, for a takeaway meal, that was most acceptable."

"It was. I remember Marrow spoke highly of the place... he wasn't wrong." Clover pushed his plate away from him.

Qrow leant back in his chair. "I saw him with Jaune on my way back. They're looking pretty chummy these days."

"Very much so." James smiled. "I must say, I'm impressed with how some of you have integrated into the Atlas way of doing things."

Qrow gave him a look. "Some aspects of it, anyway." He reached across the table and stroked James' and Clover's hands.

Clover coughed, blushing faintly. "So, how does clearing the table and stacking the dishwasher work? Is there a rota, or something?"

James' eyes gleamed, whilst Qrow had a horrified expression on his face.

"If you two are gonna organise me senseless, I'm not sure I'll be staying." He grinned at them, and Clover regarded him with a smile.

"Can't take a little order in your life, Qrow?"

"Hmph. There's order, and _orders_. Depends what the order is." He smirked as he got to his feet. "I'll do it today. Tomorrow, you two can fight over it."

  


The comfortable chatting over the meal had calmed Clover's mildly anxious feelings that he was somehow intruding into James and Qrow's space. Qrow himself seemed very much at home, chaffing James frequently. The older man took it all in good part, and Clover smiled at their exchanges. The General was more relaxed than he'd ever seen him, and Qrow—even though many of his comments carried a good-natured sting—looked very happy too. _This is nice... I can do this._

As the day wore on Clover began to yawn widely. Sleep whilst in hospital tended to come relatively early in the evening, and tonight was no different.

Qrow noticed, and nudged James, gesturing to Clover who was rubbing his face and blinking. "You tired, Cloves?"

"I am. It's been a bit of a day."

"Of course it has, and here we are nattering on and keeping you up." James got to his feet, bustling around the room to straighten the chairs at the table, and gathering up the glasses to take to the kitchen.

"Would you like to use the bathroom first, Clover?"

"Thanks, I will." He grabbed his pyjamas and headed down the short hallway to the bathroom. His earlier shyness had returned at the thought of sleeping close to the other two men, even though his bed was quite separate. It seemed a childish concern, and Clover hoped it was one he could quickly overcome.

When he came out of the bathroom, the others were already in their night clothes. James looked much more approachable in his pyjamas, and Qrow's hair was tousled in a way that made Clover want to run his fingers through it. He settled for a chaste kiss on the cheek for each of them, and climbed into bed.

"This feels a bit like being on a sleepover," he smiled.

James came over and straightened the covers. "I—or rather, we—hope you'll join us in the main bedroom, when you're ready, Clover. The bed is plenty big enough."

"If you get cold or lonely, don't hesitate," added Qrow with a smile. "We're three people here, not two plus one." James nodded his agreement.

"But for now, if you need anything in the night, just shout out. Or come and wake one of us."

"I will, James. Thank you... thank you too, Qrow."

"'Night then, sunbeam." Qrow raised a hand and went through to the bedroom.

James took a final look around the living room. "Remember, anything at all... just come in. Don't be shy, Clover."

He patted Clover on the arm and went to join Qrow in the bedroom.

Clover lay down, reaching to turn off the lamp on the small table by the bed.

_James has allowed his doubtless pristine quarters to be taken over by me and my bed._

Clover still couldn't quite believe what had happened. The two people he cared for, more than anyone else, were lying together the other side of the wall. He shifted in the bed, finding it difficult to get comfortable.

He heard the muted sound of low voices from the bedroom, and after a few moments all was quiet. Clover wondered what they were doing... did James hold Qrow in his arms to go to sleep? Did Qrow cuddle up behind the taller man? Did they simply kiss and turn their backs on each other?

Clover knew, at some point, he would want to be part of it. He needed a little more time, that's all.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning Clover woke early. The apartment was quiet and for a moment he wasn't sure where he was. His eyes focussed in the pale light, taking in the outlines of the furniture in the living room.

He was in James' quarters, and James and Qrow were in bed only a few metres away.

The thought was comforting, and with a yawn he turned over and drifted back to sleep.

  


The next thing Clover knew, a hand was gently shaking his shoulder.

"I'll say _good morning_ and _goodbye_ ," said James softly. He was already dressed, and Clover rubbed his eyes in confusion.

"What time is it?"

"It's only just gone eight, but I need to get into work early this morning. Qrow's still here, though, and he'll sort you out breakfast if you ask him nicely." James smiled, then bent and kissed Clover's forehead softly. "I'll see you later."

With a squeeze of Clover's shoulder, he was gone.

Blinking, Clover pushed himself into a sitting position. There were noises coming from the kitchen, so he kicked off the covers and slid from the bed. Padding across the living room, he heard Qrow humming to himself. He paused in the doorway, watching as Qrow peered in a wall cupboard, then crouched to look in a lower one. As he slowly stood up, Clover jumped forward to close the cupboard door he was about to crack his head on.

"What the— oh, 'morning, sunbeam." He turned round and pulled Clover into a hug. "Lucky you were here."

"I aim to please." Clover smiled as he breathed in the scent of Qrow's hair. "Do you always make getting breakfast this dangerous?"

"I'd have been fine. Eventually." Qrow found Clover's mouth with his own, the warmth of his lips surprising Clover.

"Mmm, this is the best start to the day I've had in a long time." Clover leant back, gazing at Qrow's face. He brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. "You're gorgeous, Qrow."

"That's the second time I've been told that this morning. I could get used to it."

"You better had." Clover kissed the tip of his nose. "Now, James said you'd get me breakfast if I was nice to you." His lips moved across Qrow's cheek. "Is this nice enough?"

Qrow's breath hitched as Clover's tongue tickled at his ear. "It is... but I'm not the actual food, y'know."

"Sorry, got a bit carried away." Clover chuckled as he drew back.

"You're forgiven." Qrow grinned, adding, "Now, what do you want to eat?"

  


After breakfast they sat at James' computer and Qrow went through the recent missions, as Clover wanted to waste no time bringing himself up to date with the current situation. Qrow didn't want to tire him out, though.

"Okay, that's enough for now. How do you fancy a stroll down to the mess hall to grab some elevenses?"

A look of alarm crossed Clover's face. "Do we need to go out? Isn't there anything here?"

Qrow smiled softly as he took Clover's hand. "It's gonna be weird, for a while... but it'll be fine, Cloves. Just for half an hour."

Clover bit his lip, gazing at Qrow with a frown.

"Okay, then."

  


Clover hesitated as they reached the doorway. Qrow gripped his hand more tightly, and they continued into the mess hall.

It wasn't full, but at least half the tables were occupied. Clover swallowed, as first one table, then another, broke into applause. Very soon every person was on their feet, clapping and whooping, as Clover and Qrow made their way across the room. Clover's smile was fixed as he looked at the happy faces, without seeing any of them. Qrow made a discreet gesture with his free hand, and the applause subsided as everyone sat back down.

Clover huffed out a long breath as they went to the counter. "This feels... odd."

"It'll be easier the next time. The first time doing something, after a significant event like you've been through, is always the worst. And hey," Qrow butted his shoulder against him, "it's just them showing they love you. Have a cookie; that always helps."

They took their trays of food and paused, looking for a free table.

"Uncles! Over here!" Qrow saw Ruby standing up and waving from a table on the far side of the room.

"Uncles?" Clover stared at Qrow. "Did I hear right?"

"Yep. Looks like you're part of the family now, sunbeam." He grinned at him, as they headed to the room.

Ruby shunted herself sideways and Marrow dragged an empty chair from the neighbouring table. Clover put his tray on the table and sat, edging over so Qrow could take the vacant chair beside him.

"How you doing, boss?" Marrow returned to his seat opposite Jaune, looking at Clover with a slight frown.

"Thanks, Marrow." He shuffled the chair closer to the table. "I'm pretty good, really. Trying to get used to being out in the world again."

Blake looked at him sympathetically. "It'll take time. Don't push yourself, Clover."

"No chance of that. I'm making sure he does the bare minimum." Qrow smiled at the man beside him, as he took a bite of his cookie.

"You're looking a lot perkier, anyway. It must have been the healing power of Blake's poetry." Yang grinned, as Blake blushed and paid close attention to her mug.

"Don't knock it, Yang. It's quite... soothing, in a way."

Blake caught Yang's eye and poked her tongue out.

"So, Uncle Clover, will you be going out on missions yet?" Ruby gazed at him, and Clover spluttered into his coffee.

"Not yet, kiddo. He still needs looking after." Qrow smirked at Clover's blushes as he put an arm across his shoulders.

"Well, tell us if we can help at all. It's good to see you up and about, Clover."

There were nods around the table as everyone agreed with Jaune's words. Clover felt a lump rising in his throat, and swallowed hard.

"Thanks, guys. That— it means a lot. Thank you." He rubbed his nose, as Qrow hugged him closer. The others went back to their snacks and conversations, glancing occasionally at the two men and smiling.

"There you go. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Qrow whispered.

"No... it's fine. They're all so..." Clover broke off and sniffed. Ren silently passed him a paper napkin.

"They are, aren't they?" Qrow gave him a final squeeze, before returning to his cookie.

❖

A few days passed, and Clover felt he was settling into his new situation. Qrow and James thought so too, and they spent their time amicably when they were at home together.

_Home._

It wasn't such a strange concept as it had first seemed to Clover.

  


_He was pinned to his bed. He was cold... except for the warmth on his chest, where the blood was seeping through his clothes and pooling around him._

_The yellow eyes were only inches from his own._

  


Clover sat up with a jolt, his breath ragged. He ran a hand across his face, wiping the sweat from his clammy skin.

The nightmare was always the same scene. Shorter now, and less distinct than when it had first started. The trauma counsellor had suggested the fact he'd begun having the nightmare, some weeks ago, could be a good sign. An indication his brain was ready to process what had happened.

Yet it still left him shaking, and struggling to catch his breath.

There was a soft creak of a door opening, and Qrow was by his bed.

"What's up? I heard a noise..."

Clover gulped. "Sorry, Qrow. I had a— bad dream." He tried to quell the tremors which still shook his body.

Qrow sat awkwardly on the edge of the bad, trying to hug him. He pulled up the front of his t-shirt and rubbed Clover's damp face. "It's okay, Cloves. We're here."

Clover looked into Qrow's face. "That's good," he said with a wobbly smile.

"Look, why don't you come into the big bed? It'll be okay," he added, as Clover's eyes widened in the dim light.

"If you're sure... I'd like that."

"Come on, then." Qrow drew back the covers and Clover slid from the bed, following Qrow into the bedroom.

James lay on his back, snoring softly. Clover smiled as he edged carefully across.

"You okay in the middle?"

"Fine... thanks, Qrow." Clover lay down gingerly, not wanting to disturb James as he snuffled a little in his sleep.

"You can give me a cuddle, if you like." Qrow lay down in front of him and pulled the covers up to his chin.

The warmth of the two men either side of him was comforting, and Clover felt his eyelids drooping. He slid a tentative arm around Qrow's waist. "This okay?"

"Mmm. 'Night, Cloves."

"'Night, Qrow."

❖

The days became weeks as Clover's recovery continued. His visits to the hospital for physiotherapy were fewer, and the trauma counselling had finished. The therapist reassured him they were always available if he needed to talk things through, and Clover was grateful for this. But his nightmares had receded now he slept in the bedroom with Qrow and James— after the first time it had been easy to simply carry on.

This platonic arrangement had been left behind as soon as Clover felt he was ready, and the three men had come to a comfortable arrangement.

Clover loved them both dearly, but still had reservations about joining the other two when sex was on the table ( _or anywhere else,_ Qrow had smirked). So they'd reached an agreement to maintain privacy whenever things got heated between any of them. Although there had been occasions during the night when this meant one of them had to decamp to the spare bed for a while. Neither James nor Qrow minded, though. As James said, after all Clover had endured, patience from the two of them was the least he deserved. Qrow was certain Clover would be ready at some point, and until that time, the arrangement continued to work well.

❖

The sofa in James' apartment was, fortunately, plenty big enough for three adults to sprawl on comfortably. Most evenings, one person ended up stretched out along the length of it, head on one man's lap and feet on the other. This evening it happened to be James, who had started his day even earlier than usual and was now snoring peacefully in Clover's lap. Clover had managed to prop his book on James' chest so he didn't have to hold it up, and Qrow was playing a game on his scroll.

With a grunt, James rolled over and pressed his face into Clover's stomach. Clover's book fell to the floor, just out of his reach. He gave up, and began idly playing with James' dark hair, a soft smile on his face. Qrow glanced across at him.

"How're you feeling, Cloves? Do you and Jimmy want to..."

"I don't think James is too interested at the moment." Clover shifted his position slightly, the movement causing the General to open one eye, peering up at Clover.

"Give me a minute or two, and I might well be interested." He yawned hugely and opened both eyes, looking up at Clover with a smile.

This evening, Clover felt restless. The weight of James resting in his lap was not uncomfortable at all... more like arousing, he had to admit. And now Qrow had reached an arm along the back of the sofa, and was tracing his slim fingers through Clover's hair... He leant his head towards Qrow, turning to kiss the palm of his hand. The kiss became a lick, as Clover's free hand stretched over to rest on Qrow's thigh.

"Cloves..." Qrow's voice was soft, as he added, "what are you thinking?"

Clover swallowed. "I'm thinking I've got two gorgeous boyfriends, and I'd like to go to bed with them."

James pushed himself up to sitting, his eyes fixed on Clover's face. "Clover, my love, are you sure?"

Clover raised a hand to James' serious face. "I am." He pulled James into a rough kiss, his other hand clasped in Qrow's, who licked his fingers one by one.

It wasn't long before all three men had shed most of their clothes, mouths and hands seeking and finding each other in a dizzying interlude, which Clover found more exciting than anything he'd done before. Any remaining clothes were discarded in the bedroom, and James removed the covers with a flourish.

"I'll sit behind you, Clover." James propped up the pillows and got himself comfortable, patting the mattress in front of him. "Come and tuck in."

Clover cast him a grateful look. "I know it seems silly—" Ever since the accident, as Clover termed it, he liked the feeling of someone at his back.

"No, no, it doesn't. Anyway, who would pass up the chance to cuddle the most handsome man in Atlas?"

Qrow shot James a frown as he rummaged in the drawer of the nightstand. " _Second_ most handsome man, surely?"

Clover laughed as he settled back against James' broad chest. "I'm happy to defer to you, Qrow."

"Are you comfortable?" James' voice was soft against Clover's ear, as he slipped one hand around the younger man's waist. His other was gently stroking Clover's shoulder, a simultaneously soothing and thrilling sensation.

"Mmm." Clover wriggled a little, watching as Qrow tossed the tube onto the floor. He gazed at the slender fingers, now slick and shiny, and felt a tremor run through him. The prospect of sharing his body with two other people was not one he'd ever contemplated. Not until now.

"You okay, Cloves?" Qrow ran a finger along Clover's thigh, looking up at him from under his untidy fringe. James pressed soft kisses into his hair, his lips tickling at Clover's ear.

"Couldn't be okay-er." Clover's smile became a gasp as Qrow's fingers slid around him, and James' hand brushed across his chest. His head fell back onto James' shoulder, eyelids fluttering shut, as Qrow's fingers continued their inexorable journey up and down, up and down...

Clover would be the first to admit, if questioned, that he had been no slouch in his youth. Once he knew he was gay, he had not held back from seeking out company, and had enjoyed many liaisons over the years.

He had never been with anyone who looked at him the way Qrow did.

Never been with anyone who held him as James did, as though he was a precious thing to be loved and protected.

Never felt so relaxed, yet excited beyond imagining, at the same time.

Never known that serenity and euphoria could coexist in one glorious, heady moment.

Clover wished he could draw it out, wanting to drown in the giddy sensations which washed over him from all sides. The warmth of James at his back, and the reassurance of his soft murmurs a balm to Clover's ears, was a stark yet exhilarating contrast to Qrow's firm yet teasing touch. There was a pressure building, a quaking in his limbs, an urge to give himself up to Qrow. And above it all, a feeling of relief that after so much, he had fallen into the caring embrace of these two men.

"Let go, Clover. You can let go," James whispered, his kisses hot against Clover's warm skin.

Clover let go. The words came from somewhere deep inside, from a place he never knew existed, until this moment.

Everything turned white, but not the glacial white of the cruel tundra. A white-hot existence— the metal tempered to perfection, the midsummer sun in a searingly blue sky. He was almost unaware as Qrow bent down, mouth closing around him as his world erupted in wave after shuddering wave of ecstasy.

The buzzing in Clover's ears receded, and Remnant settled on its axis once more. He could feel James' lips nuzzling the back of his neck, and Qrow's mouth releasing him with a soft kiss. Clover opened his eyes to gaze down at Qrow, now straightening up with a small groan as he rubbed his face. With a smile, Qrow scrambled up the bed and kissed Clover firmly on the mouth. He reached over to James and kissed him too, a salty tongue pushing softly against his lips.

Qrow twisted round to sit alongside James, wrapping one arm across Clover's chest. He rested his head on James' shoulder. "How was that, Cloves?"

There was a brief silence. "It— it was wonderful, thank you, both of you. I was worried that— but I should've known... it was wonderful." He kissed James on the cheek, turning his head to kiss Qrow too. "But... what about you two? Don't you want to—"

"Maybe later." James' lips tickled against Clover's ear. "I'd be quite happy to have a snuggle now, how about you, Qrow?"

"Mmm, sounds about right."

"Come on then, let's tidy the bed." James switched into efficiency mode and very quickly, the sheet was smoothed flat and the covers were restored. The three men settled comfortably in the bed, James once more holding Clover to his chest. "This isn't too warm for you, Clover?" The concern in James' voice brought a smile to Clover's face.

"It's perfect, James. You okay, Qrow?"

Qrow had turned away from Clover to curl his body against the other's. "I'm fine if you're fine," he said, his voice sleepy.

"Just fine." Clover closed his eyes, lips still smiling, as he nestled comfortably between the two men.

  


It had taken some time, and many heartfelt, sometimes awkward, conversations. And now, all three men were in a place just right for them, where they were comfortable, and safe.

No need to second-guess another's feelings.

No need to feel like the third, awkwardly-shaped part of the puzzle.

Just a need for each other, which could be satisfied in so many ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
